


Play the part

by NohaIjiachi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NohaIjiachi/pseuds/NohaIjiachi
Summary: She stepped back, freeing the way for Ryuji. He seemed to hesitate, shifting his weight from foot to foot. His eyes seemed dangerously liquid-y, and his voice dangerously thick, when he murmured. “Bro…”Ren’s smile took on a melancholic tilt as he stepped forward, Ryuji finally taking the plunge and crushing him in a bone-hurting hold. Ren sighed against his shoulder, trembly, thin fingers grabbing at Ryuji’s hoodie like he didn’t want to let go for anything in the world.They didn’t say anything, just lingered in the tight hug far longer than any of them had done— There was a tenseness in the air as it seemed they would never let go, but Ren finally stepped back, blinking repeatedly from behind his glasses. They didn’t say anything, just shared one last pat and a smile as Ryuji hastily swiped the back of his hands against his eyes with a little sniff.Ren does a movie, Ryuji deals with feelings, and the both of them are absolute disasters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know how it is: A silly idea suddenly gains traction and you find yourself with a full blown fic before you can even try to say "ok, but..."
> 
> I know basically nothing about the art of movie making and I know I pulled timings out of my ass, suspend your disbelief for the sake of this silly fic ; D

 

It started when they were in the underground mall.

 

They were walking with their arms hooked, laughing about a thing or the other. Ann wasn’t as fond anymore about going through the place, now that she knew she’d never turn a corner and see Ren with his silly apron, composing bouquets at his part time job like they were songs, but she managed. She knew she couldn’t trust Ryuji to go alone without blowing his entire allowance on some silly trinkets he’d then gift to them, or put away for ‘when Ren will be back’.

 

It wasn’t so bad anymore. Three weeks in, all of them trying to find a new balance— But it still stung. That, as Ryuji once said, Joker-shaped-hole in their heart.

 

It was a silly mental image, but she could see it. The tall and thin figure with those dramatics coat-tails, clean cut in each one of their hearts.

 

“Oooh, look at—“

 

She tugged Ryuji’s arm. “No. Just some flowers for your mom. You promised.”

 

“You’re such a party pooper.” He whined, but she didn’t let go, her fingers firm on the soft fabric of Ryuji’s eye-hurting purple jacket.

 

People turned to look at them whenever they went, she didn’t mind. Their friendship wasn’t something that needed to be explained to strangers, having turned in an almost brotherly bond over time. Let the people think what they want, it did not matter for them.

 

“Futaba would’ve totally wanted to check the disk store.”

 

“Futaba is as bad about her money as you are.” Ann shook her head. “C’mon, if you blow up all your savings we will be forced to leave you behind when Ren comes for the Golden Week.”

 

He gasped, scandalized. “You’d _never_.”

 

She ducked her head and grinned privately. Poor Ryuji— So easy to tug at his leash. All you had to do was mention Ren, and there he went, falling in line like a good soldier.

 

Ryuji sighed. “Ffffffine— At least can we avoid the selfie this tim—“

 

“Oh yeah, the BB selfie!” She exclaimed, slapping her forehead and pulling her phone out. “Thanks for reminding me!”

 

When she turned the front camera on Ryuji was glaring down at her, unamused, and she chortled at his expression.

 

“Why do I go out with you.” Ryuji bemoaned, before grinning forcedly when she elbowed him softly.

 

“Because I’m your only friend.” Ann replied, tickling his side and snapping the pic while he actually laughed. She examined it— The lighting was awful, but their smiles were genuine. It was a cute one. She sent it in the group chat right away.

 

“That’s not true—“ Ryuji immediately replied, sliding out his phone that chimed right after.

 

“Correction. I’m your only friend that isn’t busy being a math genius in the middle of a bout of programming, an artist creating his portfolio, or a university student doped up on too much stress and caffeine.”

 

“Ugh.” Ryuji drawled, thumbing his phone. “I hate it when you are right.”

 

She looked down at the screen when her phone vibrated in her hand.

 

**_Ann_ ** _: [1948.jpg sent]_

 

__

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: The Blonde Bitches strikes again_

 

She glared at Ryuji, that grinned back at her with an expression that he seemed to have lifted straight up from Ren’s very thick book of ‘Asshole Smirks’.

 

**_Ann_ ** _: It’s Blonde Babes, you brute!_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: Why are you talking in the chat instead to each other_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: <3_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: My favorite blonde bitches_

 

**_Ann_ ** _: I hate you_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: :°c_

 

**_Ann_ ** _: Fine I didn’t mean it_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: <3_

 

**_Makoto_ ** _: Are you at the underground mall again?_

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: Don’t even start, mom. I just want to pick some roses for my mom’s birthday_

 

**_Haru_ ** _: Is it your birthday, today, Makoto? Happy birthday!_

 

**_Yusuke_ ** _: Why was I not informed? This is a cause for celebration_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: omg_

 

**_Yusuke_ ** _: Oh, that was a joke, I see_

 

**_Haru_ ** _:_ ( ✿ ◕‿◕ )

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: Inari is making progress! Amazing_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: lmao_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Anyhow something weird happened today_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: A senpai asked me to swing by my old drama club_

 

**_Ann_ ** _: You were in a drama club???_

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: I don’t know why you are so surprised_

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: This is Amamiya ‘Extra’ Ren we are talking about_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: You’re the only one that understands me :°_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: We all knew you are a drama queen, go on_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Excuse you_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: There’s place for only one queen in this group_

 

**_Makoto_ ** _: Flatterer._

 

**_Makoto_ ** _: You’ll be the drama king, then. Go on._

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I’ll get it_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: So I went by and there was this woman that was watching some of the plays I took part in_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Apparently she’s like, some kind of producer and director_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: She’s been searching for young talents for her next project_

 

**_Ann_ ** _: omg are you gonna be in a movie?_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Maybe_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I don’t really know what I want to do, for now… But I made a fatal mistake_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: ?_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I told my mother_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: Ouch_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Yeah, she’s already taking my ear off trying to convince me I should accept_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: But I don’t know_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: What if it’s some shady stuff_

 

**_Ann_ ** _: What was that lady’s name, did she tell you? Futaba could make a little research, just to be sure she’s not a gay porn producer or something_

 

 ** _Ren_** _:_ ಥ_ಥ

 

**_Ren_ ** _: It was huuuuh like Yui Watanabe? I think_

 

**_Ann_ ** _: Wat_

 

**_Ann_ ** _: Was her hair pink_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Yes_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: How’d you know?_

 

**_Ann_ ** _: Ren you’re useless_

 

 ** _Ren_** _:_ Σ(゜ロ゜;)

 

**_Ann_ ** _: She’s like mega-famous! The way you were talking about this you made it sound like it was going to be some z-grade countryside movie!_

 

**_Ann_ ** _: Did she really ask you to star in a movie?!_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Huh, yeah_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Brb I’m looking her up_

 

Ann finally looked up from her phone and met Ryuji’s eyes. There was a mix of unholy glee and disbelief on his face.

 

“Is that guy even for real?” He commented, laughing fondly. “With all the movies we’ve watched and the super snob way he spoke about them after he read that book you’d think he would recognize someone like Watanabe.”

 

“Unbelievable.” Ann sighed, shaking her head. “Why do these things always happen to him?”

 

“So, like…” Ryuji started, pensive. “Ren’s gonna be a famous actor, you a famous model, Yusuke a famous artist and Futaba a famous— Computer genius or something. Makoto is gonna be a famous police officer and Haru is already famous.” He listed, counting on his fingers. “And I…”

 

Ann held her breath. For all his bravado and loudness, she was well aware of how frail and thin Ryuji’s sense of self worth was—

 

He grinned brilliantly. “Man, I’m gonna be the most pampered blonde bitch on the planet.”

 

—

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Guys_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: GUYS_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I literally cannot deal_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: This isn’t happening_

 

**_Yusuke_ ** _: What troubles you?_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: So I met Watanabe-san again_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: She’s very insistent_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: She wanted to tell me what her next project was to see if I could be interested_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Guys I’m literally crying_

 

**_Yusuke_ ** _: Was the idea so moving?_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Ok sorry, I’m not literally crying_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: But I’m close_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Guys, she wants to make a movie about the Phantom Thieves_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: !_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: Are you actually shitting me_

 

**_Makoto_ ** _: Language, please._

 

**_Makoto_ ** _: But I cannot help echo the feeling. Really, Ren?_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Idk how I didn’t laugh in her face_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: How is this my life_

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: I laughed so hard my mom is asking me if I’m ok lmao_

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: Ren you’re like_

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: Absurd shit magnet_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Want to know the worst part_

 

**_Ann_ ** _: This is you we are talking about, so I assume she asked you to play the leader_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: YES_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: H O W I S T H I S M Y L I F E_

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: Man holy shit I haven’t been laughing this much since that time Mona got bitten by a lizard_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: He says ‘fuck you Ryuji’_

 

 ** _Ryuji_** _: Stabbed by my own bro…_ ( ᵒ̴̶̷̥́ _ᵒ̴̶̷̣̥̀ )

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I didn’t say that! Don’t shoot the messenger you know I <3 you_

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: <3_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: gaaaAAAYYYY_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: Anyhow, you’re morally obligated Ren, you’ve gotta accept_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: This is comedy gold, if you turn the part down I’ll curse you forever_

 

Ren took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes with a groan, leaning back on his chair as the notifications in their private chatroom kept going. Morgana, loafing on the cat tower by his desk, launched him a considerably unimpressed look.

 

“Are you ever going to tell him?” He said, flat.

 

Ren ignored him. He already had another chatroom full of girls trying to coach him through his love life —Or lack thereof— he really didn’t need his cat to also start doing that.

 

“This is kind of pathetic, you know.”

 

“Mona.” Ren replied with a tired sigh.

 

“Just saying.” Morgana shrugged, tail coiling around him. “You just make these dumb faces every time he talks to you. One little text heart and you blush. What are you, a middle school girl?”

 

“ _Thank_ _you_ , Morgana, I got this.” Ren replied with a flat tone of finality. Liar. He didn’t got this at all. He slid the glasses back on and looked at the laptop screen. “They are all trying to convince me to accept— Am I the only one that thinks this is a royally bad idea?”

 

“Eh.” Morgana let out, before stretching. “It’s just a movie—“

 

“Yeah, it’s just a movie until we get to the scene of Shido’s calling card and suddenly whoops, I look dangerously like the real Joker, what a surprise.”

 

“I think you are just embarrassed at the idea of starring in a movie.” Morgana continued, impassive, rolling back down on the pillow after his stretching.

 

Ren pursed his lips, hit right where it hurt. Morgana had a point— He had fun at the drama club, before his life crashed down in a thousand tiny pieces, but there was a great difference between acting for a school play and doing so for a big budget movie.

 

“Ugh, why would Watanabe-san even want amateurs high-school kids in her movie? It’s bound to be terrible—“ He whined, running a nervous hand through his hair. Morgana opened one eye to peer at him.

 

“Didn’t she say something about how she wants this to be as true to life as possible and all that artsy stuff?”

 

“You know, you are being _so_ helpful today, Morgana.” Ren snapped back, unamused, and Morgana snickered. “I know what she said. It was a rhetorical question.”

 

“What are you afraid of, Ren?” Morgana sighed, opening both eyes. “You do like acting, right? You even told me you were thinking about going back to the drama club—“

 

“I do, but— I mean— I’m just self conscious, I guess.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “Acting is fun but a project like the one she envisioned— I don’t think I’m good enough to pull that off.”

 

Morgana looked distinctly like he was tilting an eyebrow. “You spent almost a month acting around Akechi, not a word out of line. I think you will be fine.”

 

“That was kind of a life and death situation, I _had_ to.”

 

“So you were under even more pressure! All the more reasons to try your skills out with this!” Morgana insisted, the tip of his tail impatiently shifting up and down. “And you’ve been asked to play _yourself_. This’ll be a piece of cake.”

 

“Correction. I’ve been asked to play Watanabe-san’s version of myself. I might be a totally different person in her script.” Ren shook his head. “You know, of the whole group, I thought you’d be the one to tell me to play it safe and say no.”

 

Morgana huffed and put his head back down on his paws. Ren squinted.

 

“I know what’s going on.” He said, suspiciously, after long seconds of silence. “You’re hoping the movie is a success, so I’ll get a lot of money that will buy you loads and loads of fatty tuna, aren’t you.”

 

Morgana’s eyes snapped open. “Who do you think I am?!” He replied, his tone between embarrassed and outraged.

 

Ren grinned wolfishly, poking his belly. “Someone that would totally marry that fatty tuna, is who you are.”

 

Morgana replied with an indefinite grumble and turned around, showing him his back. Ren chuckled, shaking his head, and turned his attention back to his laptop.

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: 10,000 he’s drowning himself in his bathroom out of sheer embarrassment_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I’m here. You are all terrible._

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Exceeding all my expectations, Morgana is also onboard with the idea_

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: Oh thank god, I was afraid mister furry nag would talk you out of it_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Why do you guys even want me to accept?!_

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: You’ve got to become famous and cash in those sweet actor moneys, this blonde bitch has a lifestyle waiting for him_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Are you implying I’d be ok with being your sugar daddy_

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: Are you implying you wouldn’t totally be_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: omg get a room you guys! This is a no flirting zone!_

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: Sigh_

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: Girls just don’t get our bromance_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: Bromance my ass_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: Anyway I want you to accept because this is the funniest thing I’ve ever heard_

 

**_Yusuke_ ** _: While acting is not an art form that I can partake in, I still have a great deal of respect for it_

 

**_Yusuke_ ** _: The dedication necessary to comprehend all the little shades of a character isn’t very dissimilar from an artist’s struggle to depict the complexity of the human soul_

 

**_Yusuke_ ** _: I cannot deny I am very curious to see how you would fare and approach this art form_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Yusuke you’re the only one that wants me to accept this unironically, remind me that you’ll be my only sugar son_

 

**_Yusuke_ ** _: I will try my best being sweet for you_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: omg I love you so much, never change_

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: This is unfair, c’mon, you know I was only joking_

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: (sorta joking)_

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: But in all seriousness, this is a cool opportunity! You should def try!_

 

**_Makoto_ ** _: As long as it’s something you are interested in doing I will support you._

 

**_Haru_ ** _: I’m sure you’ll be great, Ren-kun!_

 

**_Ann_ ** _: Everyone is cheering for you! You can’t give up now!_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: You guys are a terrible influence_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Alright_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: But don’t get your hopes too high, Watanabe-san said I’m just one of the possible candidates_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: And there will be auditions_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: So I doubt I’ll get the part_

 

—

 

Futaba spun around on her chair, as much as the tight space of her room allowed her.

 

It was Friday, which meant call night. The rule went up after the first week, when Ryuji kept falling into these sorrowful moods that Futaba privately called ‘Ren isn’t here tantrums’. Texting was fine, but they all needed to see and hear each other. Problem was that the internet coverage in Kosei’s dorms and at Ann’s and Ryuji’s homes was terrible. The first call had been a constant trainwreck of buffering, lost connections and interrupted words. By the second call, Yusuke, Ann and Ryuji had accepted her offer to just come over and huddle around Futaba’s pc and her blessedly high-speed connection.

 

“He’s strangely late.” Yusuke commented quietly, long legs elegantly crossing at the ankles and sitting well away from her action figures.

 

Ryuji grunted from Futaba’s bed, lying on it belly up and shuffling through one of her manga volumes. He looked distinctly disgruntled, like a kid that had been told ‘no’ at the request for a new toy. Futaba rolled her eyes. Could Ryuji be any more oblivious to his gay crush for Ren?

 

Ann didn’t tear her eyes away from her phone, thumbs flying on the screen. She was probably texting Shiho. “The auditions were today, right? It’s probably because of that.”

 

Ryuji shifted up with a huff, sitting cross legged. “Oh yeah!” He exclaimed, suddenly more cheerful. “It was today! Man, I’m so curious!”

 

“I hope the gods of comedy have been hearing my prayers.” Futaba replied, spinning around again so she could face Ryuji. “I mean… Ren playing himself in a movie. That would keep me going for the rest of eternity.”

 

Ryuji grinned. “I’m sure he’ll be great.” He said, his voice dripping blind trust. “Say, Futaba— I didn’t think you’d be the type to read shoujo manga.”

 

“Well, that’s not a shoujo.”

 

Ryuji tilted an eyebrow, turning the volume around to show the splash page of the two characters kissing.

 

“You do realize those are two boys, right?” Futaba replied, adjusting her glasses. “It’s a yaoi.”

 

“Oh.” Ryuji said, unfazed, turning the volume around to look down at the art. “I was just thinking that the female lead looked a bit masculine.” He then shrugged, as if saying ‘ _oh well_ ’, and kept reading.

 

Futaba and Ann shared a very quick look, before hastily looking away. Right on cue, the familiar ringing of the video call coming in attracted their attention. Futaba turned around, immediately feeling the weight of Ryuji resting his arms on top of her chair from behind, Ann and Yusuke scooting closer at her side.

 

The familiar windows opened, Haru being the first to answer after them. She was cupping a steaming mug with a pleasant smile, while Makoto in the window at her side looked positively wrecked.

 

“Don’t go to university.” She said laconically, but added no more when Ren connected to the call.

 

“Yo.” Ren greeted, a familiar echoing quality to his voice. They could see Morgana’s head popping up from behind his shoulder. He seemed to be huddled under a blanket, his nose looking a bit red.

 

“Oh, Ren-kun, are you sick?” Haru immediately inquired, her eyebrows twisting a little. Ren sniffed.

 

“I have been dealing with a cold, this week, nothing to worry about.” He replied, a bit nasally. “What’s up?”

 

“What do you mean, what’s up? Weren’t the auditions today?” Ann asked, clearly unable to hold herself any longer. “C’mon, tell us, how did it go?”

 

Ren sniffed again. “Well…”

 

“He got the part.” Morgana interject with a little eyeroll, and was rewarded with an ineffective, blanketed up elbow.

 

“Dude, for real! Congrats!” Ryuji piped up, sounding genuinely excited. Everyone else followed suit with congratulations, making Ren’s cheeks pink a bit.

 

“I can’t believe I let you guys talk me into this—“

 

“Oh, stop being so coy, you were having a ton of fun.” Morgana interjected again, jumping over Ren’s shoulder to go sit in front of his keyboard. “I was watching from his bag. He was totally into it.”

 

“Morgana!” Ren protested, this time blushing more evidently. Ann chuckled.

 

“Nothing bad with that, you know? Just have fun!” She said, rocking a bit on her seat.

 

“I don’t know how I managed not to lose my shit.” Ren said with a little head shake. “I was asked to— How was the scene, Morgana?”

 

Morgana cleared his throat. “The leader of the phantom thieves was cornered… He had two choices. Finish the mission, or save his teammate.” He narrated, his voice low and dramatic. “This is a moment of truth— What will he do, let their target escape, or sacrifice one of his precious thieves?”

 

Raucous laughter filled the room, both from those present physically and through the speakers. Makoto’s laugh was an ungraceful snort.

 

“And how did the script go?” She asked, mouth twitching in a smile.

 

“Oh, there was no script.” Ren replied, a wolfish grin on his face. “Watanabe-san was playing my teammate— ‘Lady cat’, to be specific.”

 

Ann’s mouth snapped shut. “ _No_.”

 

“It’s only a placeholder name.” Ren replied mildly, but his eyes were glinting with mischief. “And her assistant was playing the target. I had to improvise my responses based on how I personally felt the leader of the thieves would’ve acted.”

 

“Oh my god, this is the best—“ Ryuji wheezed in a high-pitched whisper. “What did you do?”

 

“Well, I choose to save my teammate, duh.” Ren promptly shot back. Everyone let out a synchronised ‘ _aaaawww_ ’.

 

“We love you too, Ren-kun.” Haru interjected delicately, like Ren just declared his undying loyalty to all of them. Which he might as well have. His cheeks pinked again, but he let the comment go with a sniff.

 

“It was all very dramatic and tear-jerking.” Morgana nodded pompously. “I could’ve done without Watanabe-san implying Lady Ann would swoon at your feet, though.”

 

Ann let out an ungraceful snort.

 

“Yes, that was very out of character.” Ren convened pleasantly. “Then again, all Watanabe-san has to work with in regarding our characterizations is Shido’s calling card, so reading the real script once it will be ready is going to be fun.”

 

“Ooooh, I know what you should do!” Ryuji piped up, shaking Futaba a bit in her seat as he adjusted behind her. “You should totally tell her you do method acting so you can have some say in the script. Maybe you can steer her a bit in the direction of the real us.”

 

“Well, it’s going to be a while before the shooting starts and everything, so I guess I’ll test the water—“ A muffled knock behind Ren. He turned. “My mom wants to eat out to celebrate my success.” He added, voice lowering considerably. “She wouldn’t take no for an answer— Sorry, guys. But I’m coming over tomorrow, so—”

 

“It’s fine.” Makoto reassured him gently. “Take care of that cold, ok? We want you in perfect shape for the Golden Week.”

 

“I will.” A sniff. “Bye then, see you tomorrow.”

 

Ren’s window closed, leaving them to it. Haru seemed to have finished whatever was in her cup, and Makoto stretched with a hum.

 

“Well, that was fun.” Futaba declared. “This whole thing it’s going to be a goldmine of comedy, just you wait.”

 

“I’m sure Ren will do brilliantly.” Yusuke interject, pacific. “A successful improvised audition is no small feat.”

 

“Wasn’t implying he will be bad, Inari.” Futaba grumbled back, poking his nose. “I’m sure he’ll do great. It’s the rest that’s funny as hell.”

 

“I have to admit it was rather entertaining.” Yusuke convened amicably. Ryuji rose on his feet with a yawn.

 

“Well, see y’all tomorrow. I better go, I’m totally starving.” He declared. “Hey, Futaba, can I borrow this?” He added, waving around the yaoi manga he was reading before the call.

 

“Knock yourself out.” Futaba agreed, already whipping out her phone. “There are ten other volumes, though.”

 

“Sweet.” Ryuji replied, cheerful.

 

—

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: I have good news for you_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I literally closed the call two minutes ago_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I’m getting changed for dinner, give me a second_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: Good news don’t need your input_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: Ryuji was totally into one of my yaoi series, even borrowed it_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: Told you blonde bitch 2 isn’t as straight as you think_

 

**_Ann_ ** _: Futaba, the betrayal_

 

**_Ann_ ** _: It’s Blonde Babes! : c_

 

**_Ann_ ** _: But yes, he seemed very interested, didn’t he_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Girls_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: We’ve been over this_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Ryuji likes manga and he’s not a judgmental guy, just because he borrowed a series generally targeted to a female audience it doesn’t mean he’d suddenly be cool with me putting my tongue in his tonsils_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: Gross_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: You are literally the person that dragged me in the girls’ group chat????_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: Yeah, because you’re a helpless, useless gay!_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: That doesn’t mean I want to hear about tongues in people’s places!_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Anyway, seriously, can’t you just drop it_

 

**_Haru_ ** _: I have to admit I find your stubbornness rather perplexing, Ren-kun._

 

**_Haru_ ** _: Ryuji-kun has shown more than once that he deeply cares about you_

 

**_Haru_ ** _: And we have all witnessed how mournful he seems to be when you are not with him_

 

**_Haru_ ** _: It’s hard to imagine his feelings for you are merely platonic_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: That’s cause you weren’t the ones having to listen while he went on and on about girls_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Or having to walk around with him while he tried to pick up girls_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Or having to console him about the lack of girls_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: He’s about the straightest member of the thieves, and I’m counting Morgana_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: Ugh, why do you have to be so stubborn_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I’m not stubborn, I’m a realist_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Just because I was dumb enough to go catch feelings for him it doesn’t mean he’d suddenly turn gay for me_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: He could be bi_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Same difference_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I really appreciate your… Attempts to help out_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: But it’s not going to work, just let it go_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Also my mom is glaring at me because this is supposed to be a nice dinner and I’m glued to my phone so_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Goodnight, ladies_

 

**_Makoto_ ** _: You’re only dodging this for now, Amamiya. Enjoy your respite._

 

_—_

 

_‘All good things must come to an end’ Makoto thought gingerly as she braked softly in front of the Amamiya residence._

 

_It was exactly how you’d figure a house in a sleepy countryside city to be. Two stories tall, with a little stone paved path leading up to the door cutting through a garden full of a variety of bushes and plants. A sleepy looking shiba was snoozing on the lawn, apparently deaf to the noise they were making while Ryuji and Yusuke helped Ren take his luggages off the back of the van and haul them in front of the door, the orange light of the setting sun making the dog’s fur look golden._

 

_Morgana, standing on the hood of the van, eyed it warily._

 

_“Don’t worry.” Ren chuckled, giving him a little ear scratch. “Inu-chan is the laziest dog I’ve ever seen, he’d probably let you sleep on top of him just ‘cause you’re warm.”_

 

_“Your dog’s name is Inu-chan?” Futaba asked, incredulous, lifting the thick veil of melancholy that was draped over them for a moment._

 

_“I was really small when we got him.” Ren replied as an explanation, chuckling. His eyes looked warm behind his glasses as he looked them over. “Guys— Thank you for driving me here. It was the best surprise you could’ve organized.”_

 

_Ann sniffed and launched herself against him, hiding her face against his chest. Ren looked surprised for a second, before sighing and enveloping her in a hug._

 

_“C’mon, it’s just a year.” He said, voice low. “It’ll go by in no time. And I’ll come visit plenty.”_

 

_“I know.” Ann replied, muffled and thick. She squeezed him, and when she stepped back her eyes were dry. “Take care of yourself, ok? None of that— Bouncing around like a crazy ping pong ball all day long. You take your time to rest, you hear me?”_

 

_“Aye aye, m’am.” Ren replied, laughing. Then he turned toward the rest of them, and it was like a switch was flipped._

 

_Haru hugged him gingerly, rising on the tip of her feet to rest her chin on his shoulder._

 

_“Thank you for everything. When you’ll come back, my coffee will be so good you’d rather drink it over Boss’!”_

 

_“I’m counting on it.”_

 

_Yusuke’s was awkward, one arm limp at his side as he circled the other around Ren’s shoulders and gave a brief squeeze, Ren patting his back softly._

 

_“Remember to eat while you art, ok, buddy?”_

 

_“I will try my best.”_

 

_Futaba launched herself on him and climbed him like a little monkey, making him laugh. He spun her around, her orange hair, looking ever more intense in the twilight, rising in an elegant arc._

 

_“Be good, don’t make Sojiro worry.” He recommended, putting her down. “I’m really proud of you.”_

 

_Futaba’s eyes looked alarmingly wet, but she still grinned._

 

_Makoto’s was tense. It was still a long way before she’d be fully comfortable with intimate contacts, but she still tried her best, her forehead not quite touching his shoulder as they shared a brief squeeze._

 

_“I’m counting on you to keep an eye on them.” Ren whispered, mirth in his voice, and she let out a short little laugh._

 

_“I will.”_

 

_She stepped back, freeing the way for Ryuji. He seemed to hesitate, shifting his weight from foot to foot. His eyes seemed dangerously liquid-y, and his voice dangerously thick, when he murmured. “Bro…”_

 

_Ren’s smile took on a melancholic tilt as he stepped forward, Ryuji finally taking the plunge and crushing him in a bone-hurting hold. Ren sighed against his shoulder, trembly, thin fingers grabbing at Ryuji’s hoodie like he didn’t want to let go for anything in the world._

 

_They didn’t say anything, just lingered in the tight hug far longer than any of them had done— There was a tenseness in the air as it seemed they would never let go, but Ren finally stepped back, blinking repeatedly from behind his glasses. They didn’t say anything, just shared one last pat and a smile as Ryuji hastily swiped the back of his hands against his eyes with a little sniff._

 

_Morgana cleared his throat, gently breaking the moment. “Don’t I get hugs, too?”_

 

_Futaba made a cooing sound and immediately lunged forward to go scratch at both his cheeks. After Morgana had collected a proper amount of scratching and petting, even allowing Ryuji to give him a little pat on the head, he jumped down the van with one last nod._

 

_They climbed back on it, silently, with Futaba popping up the little overhead hatch to wave at Ren as they drove away. The increasingly smaller figure in the rearview mirror waved back, just standing on the door until they could not see him anymore._

 

_The silence wasn’t uncomfortable as they drove back long enough that the moon popped up from behind the clouds. Makoto launched a little look at Haru, sitting at her side, hands resting in her lap as she looked at the scenery outside lighted up with the silver of the moon and the orange of the artificial lighting, a pensive expression on her face. Futaba and Ann were dozing off on each other, Futaba’s head resting on Ann’s shoulder and Ann’s head on hers. Yusuke seemed to be sleeping too, eyes closed— Although his composed position suggested he must be merely resting his eyes. Ryuji was slumped against the side of the van, forehead resting against a window and a definitely unhappy tilt to his mouth._

 

_Makoto sighed. “I think we better stop for the night.” She whispered at Haru, that blinked as if snapped out of deep thoughts and turned toward her, before looking back at the rest of the van._

 

_“Yes, I think that would be for the best.” She agreed with a demure murmur. It wasn’t long before Makoto saw a neon sign advertising for a hotel by the highway, so she inserted into the exit._

 

_When they stopped, Ryuji blinked like he only now noticed that they took a detour. He took a look at Ann and Futaba and nodded like he approved of the choice._

 

_Futaba was groggy when they woke her up, dragging her feet all the way to the four-persons room they got for the girls, but by the time they wished goodnight to Ryuji and Yusuke, turning toward their two-persons room, she already was back to being fully awake. She launched herself on one of the king sized beds, phone already plugged in a socket and in her hands._

 

_“I think an intervention is in order.” She declared, Makoto, Ann and Haru turning toward her confusedly in the act of stripping down for the night._

 

_“About what?” Haru asked, tilting her head on a side._

 

_“Am I the only one with eyes?” Futaba replied dramatically, throwing her arms up. “It looked like Ren was trying to merge the both of them into one being. He’s got it bad, man.”_

 

_Makoto was wholeheartedly confused, but Ann bit her lip with a frown, undoing her pigtails._

 

_“You noticed, huh.” She sighed. “I had been suspecting for a while…”_

 

_Haru put a finger on her mouth. “Oh, you mean about Ren-kun and Ryuji-kun.” She said, distracted. “Yes, I think that’s the case. Poor Ren-kun definitely looked heartbroken.”_

 

_Makoto blinked. What about Ren and Ryuji? Why would Ren be heartbroken? Well, surely Ren did look really sad after he let Ryuji go— After that almost uncomfortably long hug—_

 

_Oh._

 

_“You mean—“ She blurted, eyes widening in surprise._

 

_“Ren’s totally gone.” Futaba let out with a dramatic long sigh. “He’s been crushing hard since September at the very least. It’s Ryuji I’m not quite sure about— I mean, you watch him look at Ren like he’s the most precious being on the entire planet and then turn around to ogle some girls. Mixed signals, man.”_

 

_Ann plopped herself on the bed, by Futaba’s side. “Yeah, he’s kind of a mess. Well— He’s kind of a normal seventeen year old boy.” She corrected herself, pensive. “I just got used to Yusuke and Ren, but they aren’t exactly the norm, are they? Still—“ She fell down on her pillow. “I won’t be surprised if Ryuji harbours something more than friendship for Ren and he’s just— Mistaking it for ‘bro’ feelings.” She even did a little air quote with her fingers._

 

_“They are a disaster.” Futaba convened with a sharp nod. “And that’s why an intervention is in order.”_

 

_She had been thumbing at her phone as Ann spoke, and the reason why buzzed in Makoto’s pocket. When she took her phone out, a new chat group had been created._

 

_“Girl power?” Haru asked with a chuckle, after glancing at the name._

 

_“Ren’s gonna need some of that girl wiseness and strength.” Futaba replied promptly, still thumbing her phone._

 

 **Futaba** : Hey, buddy

 

 **Ren** : Hey yourself. You guys already home?

 

 **Futaba** : Nah, we stopped mid-way for the night

 

 **Ren** : Good thinking

 

 **Ren** : I was worrying about that

 

 **Ren** : Not that Makoto is a bad driver, but after being behind the wheel the whole day…

 

 **Ren** : Anyway huh

 

 **Ren** : Not that I mind, but is there a reason why you made a new group with just me and you girls?

 

 **Futaba** : Eh eh

 

 **Futaba** : Welcome to the girls’ intervention club

 

 **Ren** : ???

 

 **Futaba** : Where we talk about your obvious, really not hidden at all gay crush for Ryuji

 

_Makoto watched as the little speech bubble of Ren composing a message popped up repeatedly. It was a good full minute, before he finally replied._

 

 **Ren** : Go to sleep, Futaba

 

_Futaba snickered and fell backward on her pillow, orange hair opening like a halo under her. She put her phone on the nightstand._

 

_“Let him simmer all night.” She declared, worming under the covers. “By tomorrow morning he’ll be ready to talk.”_

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Ren ignored her texts all morning, which just _sucked_. Admittedly it might have been because he was in class, being the little, perfect, always-placing-first-in-exams-rank student, but still. Uncool.

 

Futaba’s day brightened up a bit when Ryuji and Ann barged into her class during lunch break, as usual. At the start of the year she tried to reason with them that’d be easier for her to go downstairs in the third years section of the school, instead of having the both of them coming up to where she was, but she soon gave up. She enjoyed the intimidated looks on her classmates’ faces when the two older student just strolled in on the first day like they owned the place. And apparently, being friends with Ann and Ryuji had instantly won her some popularity points, making it much easier for her to find a place in her new environment.

 

The huddled around Futaba’s desk, their lunches disappearing rapidly. As soon as he was done eating, Ryuji took out a manga volume from his bag and buried his nose into it.

 

“Wha— Are you already on volume five?!” Futaba exclaimed, flabbergasted. “You borrowed them _yesterday_.”

 

“It’s gripping, man.” Ryuji replied without even looking up. He seemed unfazed by the fact he was sitting in public holding something that depicted two scantily clad boys surrounded by roses on the cover.

 

“You’re a surprisingly fast reader.” Futaba replied, shaking her head in amusement.

 

“Only with manga.” Ann grinned in a feline manner, poking his side and making him jump. “When it comes to school texts, he’s a snail.”

 

“What’s today, ‘national bug Ryuji day’?” He asked, grumpily. “Gimme a break, I’m actually studying, too. I’ll show y’all next exams.”

 

“Oh, really?” Ann replied, halfway between unimpressed and flat. Ryuji glared at her over the cover.

 

“Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence.” He replied, irked. “Ren’s been helping me.”

 

Futaba could mentally picture a little antennae rising from her head as she sat straighter on her chair. This was definitely new. “Really?”

 

“Yeah. His mom got him like, an infinite minutes phone plan, so every other day he calls me and we study together.” Ryuji sighed, giving up to the fact there would be no manga reading during that particular lunch break. “He’s a good tutor, ya know.”

 

Ann’s gaze met hers in a silent understanding. Little sneaky Ren, furtively spending hours and hours on the phone with Ryuji behind their backs. Oh, was he in for a through interrogation, that afternoon.

 

“That’s really cool of him.” Futaba commented, and Ryuji worriedly eyed her devilish smile, confusion clear in his expression.

 

“Yeah, well— He’s a cool guy.” He said, sounding like he wasn’t quite sure what was going on anymore. Ann rested her chin in her palms.

 

“Sooooo— I guess you really must miss him, if you guys call each other every other day and you still manage to mope around about Ren not being here…”

 

“I’ve never done that.” Ryuji replied with far more sureness that was deserved for a lying liar who lies. “Besides, don’t we all miss him? You are both being _so_ weird, today.” He sniffed. “And he’s gonna be back tonight. Seriously, what’s up?”

 

“Just, you know…” Ann replied, vague, with her terrible acting voice. Ryuji immediately squinted at her. “I think it’s nice that you care so much about him.”

 

“Yeah well, he’s my best bro.” Ryuji shook his head, apparently giving up to the weirdness. “Like, I enjoy spending time with Yusuke, and for how cool it is that he’s so passionate about art he’s kinda way too serious? Ren is more, like, adventurous, you know? Likes to do stupid shit just ‘cause I ask him to. He’s a real bro.”

 

Futaba could feel the need to just grab Ryuji’s shoulders and shake him violently every time he used the word ‘bro’ strengthen exponentially. How could a guy holding a yaoi manga _right at that moment_ still be so oblivious to his own feelings was beyond her. Going by the look on Ann’s face, she wasn’t the only one.

 

“But seriously, why we even talkin’ ‘bout this stuff? He’s literally gonna come today.” Ryuji continue, tilting an eyebrow. “D’you two miss him so much? Unless…” He squinted. “Ann. Do you have something to tell us?”

 

Ann rolled her eyes and slapped his bicep, making him yelp.

 

“You’re such an idiot, Sakamoto.” She snapped, a tinge of tired fondness in her voice.

 

 

—

 

Ren had finally found the courage to browse through the thin collection of papers stapled together only half an hour before the Shinkansen would pull into Tokyo. Luckily for him, Morgana was still deeply asleep in his carrier, so he couldn’t tease him about it.

 

As he imagined, the scene depicted was absolutely embarrassing. He figured that at least Ann wouldn’t mind helping him out— It wouldn’t be strange practicing with her, not when she knew about his feelings for Ryuji. And considering her own career, that required her to do a bit of acting of her own, Ren hoped that he would be able to practice without melting in an embarrassed puddle.

 

Maybe.

 

He put the short script away with a sigh. He kept going back and forth between excitement at the prospect of trying out his acting skills with a real movie and disquiet feelings of self-deprecation nagging at the back of his head, whispering him that surely he’d be terrible and everyone would laugh at him.

 

He decided to focus on the blur of the scenery zipping by. One whole week with his friends— He could put the anxiety aside, for a bit.

 

Or well, try to. Futaba had been bombarding his phone the entire afternoon, asking him what was this whole thing about him tutoring Ryuji and why didn’t he say anything at all—

 

 _‘Because you’d never let me live it down.’_ The words were right at the tips of his fingers, but he decided not to reply. It was just a matter of time before Futaba could torture him about his crush on Ryuji in person, after all. Better enjoy the quiet while he had it.

 

By the time he hopped down on the platform with his luggage in one hand and Morgana’s carrier slung over his shoulder, a glowing sense of happiness had taken place in his chest, superseding anything else. He took a deep breath. Air conditioning and smog. Yep. He was home.

 

—

 

Ryuji gulped around the yawn he could feel rising from his throat. They were all starting to look tired, Ren most of all, and yet no one seemed to want to be the first to give in and call it a night. The floor of LeBlanc’s attic was covered with futons and sleeping bags, Ren’s bed ignored in favor of just laying around in a half pile in front of the old tv, limbs crossing as they all stared at the third movie of the night.

 

“I think we really ought to go to bed.” Makoto, ever the mom, softly said as the end credits finally rolled on the screen. Probably because Morgana couldn’t yell at them to go to sleep, having been snoozing on the couch for a good while already. Ryuji felt Ren’s head drop against his shoulder, only to rise immediately. When he turned, he couldn’t help but let out a laugh through his nose.

 

“You are like one of those videos of dogs falling asleep while standing.” Ryuji commented, amused. Ren blinked blearily at him.

 

“Am not.” He mumbled back, voice thick with tiredness. He slid his glasses off his face, and sniffed as he rubbed at one eye. Makoto eyed him critically.

 

“C’mon, time to rest.” She declared, rising on her feet, much to the displease of Ann and Haru that were pretty much using her as a human pillow. Padded steps echoed as they all went up and down the stairs to go brush their teeth and change into their nightwear. When Ryuji climbed back up to the attic in a loose, faded pajama, Yusuke was closing down a plastic bag with all the empty bags of snacks and bottles of drinks that were demolished during the night. He carefully stepped over Ren, that was splayed face down on the ground like a starfish, claiming at least half of the bedding.

 

“I’d suggest you try to get him into bed, otherwise it’d be difficult for the rest of us to lie down.” Yusuke said as they crossed paths on the wooden platform. His voice had just barely a quiet note of sleepiness in it. Ryuji snickered.

 

“Hey, bud, your bed is up there.” He said, squatting down by Ren’s side and poking his shoulder.

 

“ ‘M not claiming the bed when there are four ladies here,” Ren replied, muffled. “ ‘d be rude.”

 

Ryuji rolled his eyes. “Well, you still gotta move, mister gallant guy.” He continued, nudging him a bit. Ren groaned but rolled away, deciding to stop right onto Ryuji’s futon.

 

“Well, wouldja’ look at that.” Futaba declared as she came back up the stairs wearing a violently pink pajama. Her voice was low, but there was a note of unholy glee in it. “Looks like you will have to share your futon with Ren, Ryuji.”

 

 _Girls_. What was up with them? They’ve all been acting weird ever since they left Ren in his hometown. He even tried to ask Yusuke’s opinion, once, only receiving back a long monologue about the complexity of the human nature and yada yada— Ren had only laughed when Ryuji told him the girls had been acting weird, telling him to be careful in a affectionately mocking tone.

 

Ryuji blinked at her. “Huh, yeah. I know.” Why did she spoke like that? It wasn’t like it would be the first time he’d sleep side by side with Ren.

 

She huffed, like she found his reaction somehow unsatisfactory. “Ren, nothing to say about that?”

 

Ren choose right that moment to snore. She threw her arms up.

 

“You guys are no fun.” She declared. Ryuji decided not to ask, padding over to his futon and nudging Ren a bit more to make space, before covering the both of them. Ren kept snoring blissfully. He couldn’t blame him, his own eyes started to feel heavy, as he watched the girls trying to offer each other the free bed in hushed voices, until Futaba proposed to just play it out with a game of rock paper scissor, while Yusuke slid silently in the futon right by their side. Ren rolled over and snuggled closer, the warmth of his body a pleasant presence by Ryuji’s side.

 

Before he could find out who won the place on Ren’s unused bed for the night, Ryuji was already asleep, heart full of pure, simple contentedness.

 

—

 

Nothing quite like breakfast with Curry and coffee. Sojiro sighed deeply when they started to emerge from the attic in various states of sleepyness, but by the time they were all squeezed around a single booth, still in their pajamas, plates of curry have been distributed around and the smell of coffee was starting to fill the air. Morgana was munching on a small plate of salmon on one of the stools, acting as if Sojiro’s occasional ear scratches did not please him in the slightest, as if they didn’t all see him butt his head against Sojiro’s fingers in the first place.

 

“What did you even do for the whole night?” He asked gruffly, amused by their clearly still sleepy faces.

 

“Watchin’ movies.” Futaba replied, her mouth full. “So Ren can get a feeling of what kind of director Watanabe-san is.”

 

Ren sighed woefully. “She practically gave me homework. At least I watched half of those in one sitting.”

 

“I don’t know if you can consider what we did with the last movie ‘watching’, man.” Ryuji intervened, sipping his disgracefully sugared cup of coffee. “You basically drooled on my shoulder for half of it.”

 

“I _didn’t_.” Ren replied, scandalized, as if the implication he could possibly lose his composure that way was a personal offence. The effect of his outrage was kind of lost, when there were still red lines on his cheek where the wrinkles of the pillow pressed all night long, and his hair looked like a wild bush.

 

“Huh-huh. So if I go up in the attic and grab the hoodie I was wearing there isn’t gonna be a giant drool spot on it—“

 

Ren swatted at Ryuji’s forearm, making him laugh.

 

“I totally watched it.” Ren sniffed, dignified. “I’ll probably watch the rest on the train back, the only other thing I need to do is that—“

 

He stopped mid sentence, grey eyes widening just slightly. It was clear on his face that he was immediately regretting those words, but it was too late. Everyone’s attention was on him, now, as he bit down on his lower lip.

 

“‘That’ what?” Futaba nudged, attempting to gently kick Ren’s leg from under the table and hitting Ryuji’s shin spot on, instead.

 

Ren sighed, massaging his forehead. “She gave me a scene to practice.” He admitted, sounding like someone that was just given a shovel to dig their own grave. “It’s— Um. Let’s say romantic scenes aren’t my forte.”

 

“ _Ooooh_ —“ Haru chuckled, cheeks pinking just slightly. “Can we see it?”

 

“There’s only so much of my dignity I can burn down with my own hands.” Ren replied, flat, causing a chain reaction of snickers around the café. “I— Well, I actually wanted to ask you if you could help me, Ann.”

 

Ann blinked, blonde strands of hair escaped from the messy bun on top of her head bobbing around her face when she tilted it slightly. “Me? Why?”

 

“Well, with your job you kind of have to act a bit, right? So I thought—“

 

“Man. Really.” Ryuji interjected, tilting an eyebrow. “Ann _‘I can’t act for shit’_ Takamaki? You sure?”

 

“Hey!” Ann replied, outraged, attempting to kick Ryuji’s leg under the table and hitting Ren’s instead. Yusuke took a long sip from his mug, before piping up carefully.

 

“I have to admit Ryuji isn’t entirely wrong, even if he expressed the concept rather rudely.” He said, pointedly coughing in his fist when Ann glared at him.

 

“You guys are the worst.” She declared, crossing her arms. “I’ll show y’all— Let’s do it, Ren. I’ll help you.”

 

Ren spluttered in his glass of water. “Wait, now?!”

 

“For how much it pains me to say this— Not now.” Futaba sighed. “We have a tight schedule.”

 

Ren blinked. “Huh?”

 

“We only get you for a week, did you think we’d let you just hang around mindlessly?” Makoto interjected, practical. “C’mon, it’s time to go have fun!”

 

“Why did you make it sound like an order?” Ren replied, pained, causing Haru to fall in a giggling fit.

 

—

 

By the end of the day he was absolutely exhausted. Leaning back on a pole on the subway, bag heavy with gifts to bring back home at the end of the week, Ren just sighed deeply, trying not to think too hard about his aching feet. They’ve spent the entire day at Destiny Land, Haru insisting that she wanted to wipe the bad memories of their first visit with new, happier ones. The park had been open to the public this time, which made it feel much more lively. And they still got to jump lines thanks to Haru, so there wasn’t a single ride they didn’t revisit at least a couple of times.

 

They bled members along the subway ride and change of lines, every each one of them going back to their respective homes for the night with tired but content goodbyes, until it was just himself, Futaba and Ryuji. They had gallantly conceded the only free seat to Futaba, Morgana sitting on her knees pretending to be a toy, which she was trying her best to disrupt by poking and prodding at him.

 

Ryuji, propped by his side, chuckled when she pulled at one of Morgana’s ears, gaining a very un-toy like glare.

 

“Hey man, can I ask you somethin’?”

 

Ren turned just slightly, eyeing Ryuji’s profile and pretending his insides weren’t melting at the mere fact that they were standing shoulder to shoulder and at how unbearably attractive his friend was. “Sure.”

 

“It’s, like—“ Ryuji hesitated, shifting his weight from foot to foot and jostling Ren a bit. The plastic bag full of sweets hanging from his elbow that he was bringing back home for his mom swayed slightly at the motion. “Are you and Ann becoming a thing?”

 

Ren felt his mouth hang slightly open and promptly shut it close.

 

“What?”

 

“Ya know—“ Ryuji continued, rubbing his neck. “She always talks an awful lot about you, been actin’ real weird— And this whole thing about practicing romantic scenes with her— Like, if your intention is to grab the chance to make a move on her— That’s smooth as hell, man, kudos to that.”

 

Ren groaned. Of course Ann has been talking about him to Ryuji an awful lot. Since the girls got it into their heads that they needed to play matchmakers… As if the chance of Ryuji ever returning his feelings was just about as likely as the police stopping pretending they haven’t beaten up and drugged Ren only a handful of months prior and presenting some proper apologies.

 

Ryuji was staring at him. He must’ve spaced out a bit, whoops.

 

“No. No, Ryuji, nothing’s going on between us.” Ren replied, shaking his head with a small smile. “I asked her to practice because I figured it’d be easier to do so with someone with even a modicum of experience. She’s like— A sister, to me. I assure you I harbour no secret passion for Ann.”

 

“Oh.” Ryuji replied softly, and what would Ren have given to be able to understand what his tone of voice _meant_. “I see.”

 

“…Why do you ask?”

 

“ ‘Dunno. Was just curious.” Ryuji shrugged. “She’s been awfully shifty, you know? Maybe she likes you, even if you don’t like her the same way—“

 

Ren snorted a laugh. “I promise you that’s not the case.”

 

“How can you be so sure?”

 

“I just know. And your stop is coming up.”

 

Ryuji looked clearly unconvinced, but he still stood more upright, nodding toward Futaba.

 

“Well, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” He said, before plunging in the little crowd that was spilling out. “G’night!”

 

Enough people got off Ryuji’s stop that a spot by Futaba’s side had opened. Ren fell down heavily, sighing in relief as he tilted his head back, resting it on the window behind him.

 

“So.” Futaba started, way too casually as the subway picked up speed again. “I heard that.”

 

“ ‘Course you did.” Ren replied with an unamused expression.

 

“He’s totally testing the waters, man.” She immediately piped up, adjusting her position and making Morgana squeak indignantly when he almost fell from her knees. “Whoops, sorry, Mona—“

 

“Yeah, he’s surely testing the waters.” Ren replied, flat. “To make sure it’d be ok for him to try date Ann.”

 

“Ugh, no way.” Futaba shook her head. “Those two are kinda like us. Brother and sister by choice. He’d never make a move on her—“

 

“Oh, c’mon, Ryuji always had a bit of a crush on Ann going—“

 

“Mggghrrr! Ren! You’re so stubborn!” She whined. “You just have to tell him, and he’d fall at your feet!”

 

“You’re the stubborn one.” Ren replied, impassive. “It’s sweet that you want this— Thing to happen, but just because you wish it really hard it doesn’t mean—“

 

“You know she has a point, right.” Morgana interject in a low voice, doing his best not too open his mouth too much. “If you never tell him, you will never find out how he feels about you.”

 

“He’s too— _Dumb teenage boy_ to figure it out on his own, but Ryuji totally likes you back. I just know it.” Futaba continued, giving him an elbow. “Just tell him! What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Ren snapped, starting to lose his patience. “He’d probably be disgusted and never want to see me ever again.”

 

Futaba’s mouth snapped close.

 

“It’s… You really think he’d do that?” She slowly started, eyebrows knitting. “Ren… You know Ryuji would never hate you.”

 

“Our stop is coming up.” Ren declared flatly, a second before the automated voice called for the Yongen-Jaya stop. He rose on his feet before she could add anything else, grabbing the bag at her feet so she could carry Morgana.

 

Blessedly, Futaba did not bring the topic up again, as they made their way back to LeBlanc.

 

 

—

 

Three more days went by, filled to the brim with activities. Ren wasn’t surprised to notice Makoto actually had a plan written down to every tiny detail in her organizer. She blushed slightly, when she noticed Ren glancing down at it.

 

“It’s easier to keep everything tidy and everyone on the same page, this way.” She muttered, closing the organizer with a soft thud at Ren’s chuckle.

 

Only coming Thursday afternoon he could finally get to this practice with Ann. Futaba had been asked by a couple of her classmates to go out that day, and encouraged to accept, as a mean to help her try to widen her circle of friends, especially considering Ann and Ryuji were in their last year at Shujin. They only managed to finally convince her by having Morgana follow her around for ‘protection’, which suited Ren just fine. He had enough of Morgana snickering at him whenever this practicing session was even slightly mentioned.

 

Haru had regrettably informed them she had a meeting she absolutely could not afford to miss and Yusuke needed to help organizing some kind of exhibition at his school. Makoto also had some obligation she could not skip, so in the end it was just him and Ann. She adamantly insisted Ryuji should come, too.

 

“Why do you want me to embarrass myself?” Ren had whined when she put her foot down and make the both of them promise they’d be at her place at two in the afternoon precisely, the day to follow.

 

She rolled her eyes. “If you are going to be in a real movie there’s going to be a ton of people around you during the shooting. You need to get used to an audience, Ren.”

 

Ren groaned again, knowing she was right. Ryuji had elbowed him.

 

“C’mon man, it’d be fun. I’ll be super silent, promise, it’s going to be like I ain’t even there.”

 

Of course Ryuji lied through his teeth, the cute bastard. As soon as they gathered in Ann’s surprisingly spacious living room he snatched the script from Ren’s hand and sat on the couch, reading it. He was already laughing by the time he got to the second half of the first page.

 

“I hate you.” Ren moaned, shoulders drooping.

 

“No you don’t.” Ann sighed, taking the script back from Ryuji and skimming it. “This isn’t even half bad, Ryuji.”

 

“It’s not how bad the script is, it’s the fact that it’s going to be you two playing it.” Ryuji grinned, eyes shining. “Oh, I wish I brought some pop corns.”

 

“I hate you.” Ren repeated once more, crossing his arms.

 

“C’mon, what’s the big deal?” Ann sighed, putting her hands on her hips. “You’ve never been this shy before.”

 

“I— I don’t know.” Ren hesitated, shifting weight from foot to foot. “It’s like— It’s different with you guys. The idea of acting around you makes me feel stupid.”

 

“But why?” Ann insisted, tilting her head. “You’ve seen me at work a ton and I never felt embarrassed about it, why should you?”

 

Ren shrugged helplessly. Even he wasn’t quite sure why he felt so tense.

 

“Ok, let’s just— How did you prepare when you were in your drama club?” Ann asked gently. “You know, to get over stage fright.”

 

“…Ok, give me a minute.” He finally gave in, taking the script back. “I need to focus a bit.”

 

He skimmed over the script. He didn’t really need to, he had read it enough times to know the brief scene by heart, now.

 

The character he was supposed to play was a member of a yakuza clan, described as a hard-ass kind of guy, beaten down by life, cynic to the core, that suddenly found himself realizing he fell in love with the beautiful police officer that had been chasing him for months. The scene was the moment he gave in to the fact that she was starting to be too involved with the investigation regarding his clan, and that if she didn’t back down she would surely get killed. He needed to convince her to let it go, for her safety—

 

“Ok.” He murmured, giving the script back to Ann so she could use it for her lines. “I think I’m ready.”

 

He felt suddenly tranquil. He wasn’t Ren anymore, he was someone else, a completely different person— And this wasn’t a living room, it was the dock of a port, wet with the rain that was beating down the both of them. He turned to look at her, the woman that stole his heart, hair plastered to her beautiful, pale face. She recoiled when his eyes met hers.

 

“Yoko-san…” He murmured, raising his hands in front of the gun she was pointing at him. “I think it’s time we talk.”

 

“Huh, um—“ She replied, fumbling. “I t-think we’ve done that long enough!”

 

He shook his head with a deep sigh. Why couldn’t he make her understand?

 

“Oh, I’ve certainly spoke for long—“ He started, a sad smile pulling at his lips. “But I’m not quite sure you’ve been listening.” He started to carefully step forward. He knew she would never shoot, but he still did not wish to frighten her. “Please… Please, you must stop this. If you don’t—“

 

“Are you— Um— Threatening me?!” She replied, breath condensing in front of her face.

 

Oh, how he wished he could embrace her, bring her warmth, never let her suffer. “You do not understand.” He was close, now, so close. He softly put two fingers under her chin, rising her face to his. God, she was so beautiful. “I cannot lose you— Nothing will ever be as important to me as you are.” He whispered hoarsely, fighting against the emotions spilling out of his throat. “I love you.”

 

“WHOA!”

 

In an instant the illusion was broken. Ren was Ren again, blinking as the living room came back into focus. Ryuji was standing, looking at him with his mouth slightly open and wide-eyed, and Ann seemed to have retreated all the way back, against the wall, covering her violently red face with both arms.

 

“Um—“ Ren mumbled brilliantly.

 

“Man, holy shit.” Ryuji exhaled, still wide eyed. “Like, that was some oscar worthy shit, dude, what the hell!”

 

Now it was Ren’s turn to blush violently, while Ann seemed to calm down bit by bit.

 

“You’re exaggerating—“ He tried to protest weakly.

 

“I kind of agree.” Ann intervened with a tiny voice, her cheeks still red. “It was a— Very convincing performance.”

 

“It’s like, you just turned and BAM! Suddenly you’re another person!” Ryuji explained with a wide gesture. “It was so freaky to see, dude, holy shit!”

 

Ren snorted a laugh, despite everything. “That’s kind of the point of acting, Ryuji.”

 

“Well, ya’ damn good at doing it, then.” Ryuji shook his head. “That really got me, you should’ve told us you’re such a good actor, dude.”

 

“Eh. I had a year of intense practice.” Ren replied with a shrug, which was kind of true. He had to act like an innocent man and a supposedly good student while running around being the leader of the Phantom Thieves all year long, after all.

 

“I really don’t know why you were so hesitant to start with.” Ann sighed, having finally covered back the distance between them. “By how shy you seemed to be I assumed you’d need some serious help to get to movie-actor kind of levels, but you’re pretty much already there.”

 

“Oh, c’mon—“ Ren tried to protest again, but Ryuji elbowed him.

 

“It’s totes true! It wasn’t just the way you spoke, you know? Your voice and the way you moved, too— It really was like you suddenly turned into another person. So weird.”

 

Before Ren could try to tell them how ridiculous they were being, Ann’s phone rung from her pocket. She took it out and grimaced at the screen.

 

“I really gotta take this, sorry. I’ll be right back.” She excused herself, thrusting the script into Ryuji’s hand before turning around and walking out the door as she answered the call. Ryuji browsed the script again.

 

“It’s strange, you know.” He commented, soft. “Like, while I first read this I was just imagining you and Ann as yourselves, so it seemed ridiculous— But you really turned into this yakuza guy for a minute, there. You sorta made it real.” He looked up, looking slightly starstruck. “That’s like, a superpower, man.”

 

Ren chuckled, rubbing his neck. “That’s the fun of it— Trying to bring to life words on a script.” He admitted, grudgingly pleased. “I’m— Glad. That you liked it. At least I think you liked it.”

 

“Heck yeah, dude, it was great!” Ryuji grinned brilliantly, before turning around to peer at the doorway, his voice lowering. “Ann was totally atrocious, though. I don’t know how you managed to keep your focus with the stilted way she kept blurting her lines.”

 

Ren snickered. “I didn’t really notice.”

 

“I could’ve done a better job than her— Heeey Ann, how was your phone call?” Ryuji’s voice shifted in a forced cheer as Ann stepped back in. She tilted an eyebrow at him, before sighing.

 

“Ren, I’m so sorry, but I really need to go out.” She said, shoulders drooping. “My agent asked me if I could cover for a shoot and it’s a really good opportunity— The spot is close by, it shouldn’t take more than a couple of hours. Do you mind?”

 

“Oh, no, of course not.” Ren replied, blinking. “I guess we can just go take a stroll while you’re out—“

 

“Oh don’t worry.” Ann was already collecting her jacket and purse. “You guys can stay. You can keep practicing with Ryuji.”

 

“Wha— Ya want me to play the part of the chick?!” Ryuji replied, frowning. Ann shrugged.

 

“What’s the big deal? All you have to do is read the script.” She replied, flat. “Since I’m such an atrocious actor and you can totally do better than me it shouldn’t be too hard, right?”

 

She waved at them with her fingers as Ryuji winced, the sound of the door opening and closing behind her coming from the entrance.

 

“How’d she hear me?! Goddamn bat—“ Ryuji mumbled, pushing his hands in his pockets after letting the script fall on the couch, making Ren chuckle.

 

“Girls have mysterious powers.”

 

“Aren’t ya right.” Ryuji sighed. “So, do you want to keep practicing?”

 

Ren hesitated. He knew what happened at the end of that script.

 

“I— I mean, I don’t want to force you—“

 

“C’mon, Ren, do you think I’d mind?” Ryuji smiled at him, and there went Ren’s insides, melting. “I wanna help.”

 

“Ok, fine.” He mumbled back, trying to recover some dignity. “I’m— Going to the bathroom. You should finish reading the script so you have at least an idea of how the scene goes.”

 

Ryuji hummed, plopping himself down on the couch and grabbing the script once more. Ren’s bathroom break mostly consisted of him sitting down on the toilet and giving himself a little pep talk.

 

And also avoiding Ryuji’s reaction once he’d reach the last page of the script.

 

When he came back, Ryuji seemed to be perfectly unperturbed, turning around on the couch.

 

“So, ya ready?”

 

The answer was ‘no’, but Ren still nodded.

 

—

 

The first half hour of practice with Ryuji was a disaster.

 

He kept slipping out of focus, unable to see Ryuji as anything else other than himself. A couple of times Ryuji had been unable to hold a chuckle as he attempted to deliver his lines as convincingly as possible, but the fact that Ren just couldn’t keep his head in the game was hardly his fault.

 

“Ugh, it’s a good thing Ann isn’t here, she’d never let me live it down.” He moaned when they both seemed to hesitate and stumble as they approached the declaration part. “You got it so right the first time, with her. Is it ‘cause she’s a girl?”

 

“It’s— Not that.” Ren replied, cautious. “I’m just having a harder time seeing you as your character instead of— You.”

 

“Yeah. ‘Cause I ain’t a girl.” Ryuji replied in a ‘well, duh’ kind of voice.

 

Ren sighed and shook his head. He knew why he couldn’t keep his focus, because the thought of stepping so close to Ryuji and say those words to him, even if just during an act, made him feel like his heart would burst out of his chest and his skin would just fall clean off of him. Because he knew that even attempting to try do what the rest of the scene asked of him would drive him insane. Because Ryuji was just standing there, looking unbearably kissable and touchable, and Ren’s hands had never been more difficult to keep still.

 

“C’mon, man, you gotta focus.” Ryuji encouraged him. “A movie is gonna be one thousand times harder to act, you gotta keep going.” He took a deep breath, slapping his hands on his cheek. “C’mon, I’m doing my best here, y’know?”

 

“I know.” Ren sighed softly. “It’s not your fault, Ryuji.” He took a short breath in and let it out forcefully right away. “I’ll do my best. Let’s start over.”

 

He took some seconds to close his eyes and try to focus back. He wasn’t Ren, he wasn’t Ren, he wasn’t Ren—

 

This time the scene seemed to finally go on without a hitch. He was fully focused as he stepped closer, as he murmured the ‘I love you’ warmly. He did not slip as his hands landed on Ryuji’s waist, rising along his back slowly, as they went back and forth, Ryuji’s acting only marginally less stilted than Ann’s.

 

“You’re lying— You’re trying to confuse me—“

 

“How could I? Look at me— Haven’t we chased each other long enough for you to see the truth in my eyes?”

 

Ren’s fingers rose all the way to Ryuji’s neck, their bodies pressed closely from chests to hips.

 

“We cannot be together, but I can still try to protect you.” He murmured, breath caressing Ryuji’s lips. “I cannot allow you to mindlessly sacrifice yourself.”

 

“I-it’s not a mindless sacrifice— T-this is my job—“

 

“Is that really important?” It felt natural to lean in even more, he was in love with her, after. He wanted nothing more than to taste her lips. “More important than your life?”

 

She hesitated. He could see the desire she was struggling with in her brown eyes, that squirm of passion hidden behind the doubts and the fear—

 

He leaned in, tilting his head, but before he could finally feel her mouth on his, a strong grip kept him steady, stopping him from finally taking that last step.

 

“Dude. Ren.” Ryuji. The illusion was broken once more. “Huh— That was great, I don’t, um— I don’t think we actually need to kiss, though?”

 

Ren blinked, feeling like he was suddenly forced back into his own body. He was pressing Ryuji against the wall with his entire weight, hands cupping his jaw. Ryuji’s hand were tight on his shoulders, keeping him from actually leaning down. Their noses were touching.

 

So close, Ren could see a storm brewing in Ryuji’s eyes. He could not discern what he must be feeling—

 

“Oh.” He gasped, finally realizing what he was doing and jumping back like he got scalded. “Oh my god, Ryuji, I’m so sorry—“ He rushed to say, blushing violently. Ryuji did not move from the wall, working his throat.

 

“It’s— It’s ok.” He replied, faint. His voice was strangely measured. “You did a really good job, that was— A real good interpretation.”

 

“Oh, huh— Thanks.” Ren exhaled back, mortified. He felt like his palms were tickling with the ghost feeling of Ryuji’s firm body under them. “Sorry if I— Made it awkward.”

 

“It’s fine.” Ryuji reassured him again, finally ungluing his back from the wall. “You had to practice, after all. Although, um— I’d say you’re plenty ready. No need to practice no more, yeah?”

 

There was a strange note hanging at the end of that question, something Ren couldn’t identify in the slightest. God, it must’ve been so uncomfortable for Ryuji to just stand there as Ren told him ‘I love you’ and groped him and came so close to kissing him—

 

“Yeah, I think It’ll be fine.” Ren agreed with a controlled to the point of strain voice. “We can just chill until Ann comes back.”

 

 

—

 

Sunday afternoon arrived so fast it felt barely like a blink. The train was already a tiny figure in the horizon, heavy grey clouds hanging over their heads.

 

Ann found the weather to be strangely accurate. They all tried to keep their spirits up, but there was no denying the general gloominess that weighted on them, now that Ren was leaving once more.

 

“Well, there goes that.” Futaba sighed, pushing her hands in the pockets of her jacket, when the Shinkansen fully disappeared from view. “Time to go back to boring normal life.”

 

Haru sighed, gently petting the top of her head. “You know, it’s only going to be a couple of months before summer break.We’ll see Ren-kun again in no time.”

 

Futaba grunted and turned around, petulantly kicking the air. They all followed toward the subway, not seeing any point into hanging around anymore. They separated with melancholic greetings, but much to Ann’s surprise, Ryuji followed in her steps once they were alone.

 

“Hey, huh—“ He started, indecisive. “Ann. Can I— Talk to you a bit?”

 

She blinked. Maybe she was finally going to find out why Ryuji had been so weird the past couple of days. He wasn’t necessarily different, but he seemed to act more aloof, easily distracted and often needed to be called to attention. She had chalked it up to the fact that Ren’s visit was coming to a close, but maybe there was more…

 

“Sure.” She accepted, casually. “Let’s go grab something to eat and talk.”

 

Once seated into a diner, a chocolate crepe in front of her and a cup of coffee in front of him, the silence started to get heavy. She nudged at him with the tip of her foot against his knees, under the table.

 

“What did you want to talk about?”

 

Ryuji hesitated a bit longer, working his lower lip under his teeth and adding far more sugar cubes to his coffee than necessary.

 

“It’s— I’ve been kinda thinking. About stuff.” Ryuji finally started, clarifying absolutely nothing. His eyes were firmly set down at his mug. “But I just— Can’t figure it out.”

 

She patiently held a sigh. “Ryuji, you’ve got to explain a bit better than that.”

 

He groaned. “I know. It’s— Like, remember the other day, when you left me an’ Ren practicing—“

 

Of course she did. It was kind of hard not to, when she purposefully coordinated with Futaba so she’d call her at a signal and give Ann a chance to leave them alone to practice the little romantic scene. Very hard not to remember it, when she went back only after taking a couple of hours of just enjoying herself in her favorite bakery instead of going to the non-existent shoot she made up.

 

Hard to forget when she came back home only to find the two of them watching tv in the living room, apparently unfazed.

 

She even tried to inquire about the practice, both boys claiming in strangely flat tones that it went just fine. She had been disappointed, at first, to find out their plan didn’t work—

 

But maybe— Maybe it did.

 

“Yes, of course.” She replied, careful. “What about it?”

 

Ryuji took a long sip, brown eyes pointed down at the table vaguely fogged over, like he wasn’t quite there.

 

“Well, huh— It was kinda— Weird.” He finally managed to blurt, stilted. “Like, I mean— Ren was great n’ all— Maybe a bit too much.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It’s like— When he said those things— I mean, it’s stupid.” He groaned, stroking his neck. “I know he was just actin’ the lines! But— But when he said those things a-and came so close I— I felt all weird and tingly inside.”

 

Ann had to bite her tongue in order to keep quiet. She wasn’t quite sure what she even wanted to do. Maybe whoop in joy, or laugh at Ryuji’s obliviousness.

 

Ryuji kept going, like some kind of mental dam just crumbled down in him.

 

“And I just— Like, his voice and the intense way he looked at me, it was like— I dunno, it made me almost feel out of breath, like I just ran a marathon— And— And I’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout it but I can’t figure out why it made me feel like that? And I’m making everything weird, Ren was kinda distant these last few days, he must’ve noticed I was being strange and—“ His fingers tightened around the mug. “I don’t— I don’t wanna make things weird. He’s— I—“

 

“Ryuji.” Ann interjected when he trailed off, looking like a lost puppy. Her fingers ghosted on his knuckles. “It’s ok. You aren’t making anything weird.”

 

“But—“

 

“It made you feel strange, you said.” She continued, firm. “What were you thinking in that moment?”

 

“I— I don’t know— It was like my mind was totally empty.” He replied, slowly. “I just— Felt— Nice. When he said those things to me— But then I remembered he wasn’t saying those things for real and that made me feel— Like, super bad.”

 

_Oh my god, he’s so oblivious._

 

“Ryuji, listen…” She said, so softly, like speaking to a scared deer. “Perhaps… You feel something for Ren? Other than friendship?”

 

He blinked at her with wide eyes, like he didn’t even contemplate the possibility, before. “What?”

 

“If hearing Ren saying those romantic lines to you made you feel like that— I don’t know, from what you are saying to me it just sounds like you have a bit of a crush on him.”

 

“Oh.” Ryuji exhaled, barely a breath. “It’s— That a thing that can happen?”

 

“Of course, you silly.” She smiled reassuringly, tightening her grip on his hand. “You two have always been so close— You always tell me how happy Ren makes you and what a cool guy he is. Would it really be so strange if you liked him?”

 

“I—“ He blinked repeatedly, as if the concept was very slowly sinking in. “I mean, we’re both guys—“

 

“So?”

 

“Would it be— Ok? If I liked him?”

 

There were moments like this, peppered every now and then. Moments in which Ryuji’s fragility and vulnerability just rose to the surface, suddenly making him look like a scared child. Moments in which Ann was abruptly reminded of just what kind of hell Ryuji had to live through when he was but a defenseless kid.

 

It made her want to go back in time and kick some asses. Badly.

 

“Yes.” She murmured, trying to convey as much reassurance in her voice as she could. “Yes, Ryuji, it would be totally ok. It’s never wrong, to love someone.”

 

She saw him mouth the word ‘love’ silently, before falling into a clearly pensive silence. She gave his hand one last squeeze, before retreating and giving him a minute to collect his thoughts.

 

For how much she privately moaned with the other girls about how stubbornly oblivious he was, she had to admit it mustn’t be easy to suddenly come to terms with the feelings that have been just laying dormant inside him all along. By the time he spoke again his mug was empty, and so was her plate.

 

“Hey, Ann…” He sounded unsure, but not in a bad way. “Thanks. For talking to me.”

 

“Anytime.” She replied, honest. “You know you can confide in me.”

 

He nodded, before fishing some coins from his pocket, putting them on the table and rising to his feet. “I— I think I’m going to need some time to reflect.”

 

“That’s fine.” She murmured back, picking the coins up and putting them back in his pocket, before putting down a bill for the both of them. “Just know that if you ever need to speak about anything I’m here, ok?”

 

He nodded again, flashing her a frail, bare smile. There was a softness to his features, when he wasn’t frowning or talking loudly, that made him look more boyish. Something that Ren had been whining at length in the privacy of the girls+one group chat, moaning about how it was bad for his heart. She couldn’t help but let out a little, breathy laugh.

 

“What?” He asked, confused.

 

“Nothing.” She shook her head lightly, before booping his nose with her index finger. “You look kinda cute, today.”

 

—

 

The following Friday their weekly call came and went with no issues, Ren reporting that he’s just been practicing and reinforcing his acting skills with some first years at the drama club, while Watanabe-san worked on the script feverishly, sending him messages that rivalled Yusuke’s in terms of artsy monologues. Ryuji kept stonily silent, just hanging in his usual spot behind Futaba’s chair, arms crossed on top of it and head resting on them, eyes never leaving the screen once. He’s been stonily silent the entire week, focusing on some alone time as he clearly pondered over his newfound feelings.

 

They were barely leaving Yongen-Jaya, keeping company to Yusuke as they covered some of the road on foot to save on the subway fare, when Ryuji suddenly broke the relaxed silence in the empty road.

 

“Hey, Ann.” He said, flat, although his voice trembled just a tiny bit as he added. “I think— I think I’m in love with Ren.”

 

Yusuke replied before she could even find the right words. “Oh.” He said, blinking slowly. “I thought that was supposed to be common knowledge?”

 

Ryuji immediately turned toward him, with a high pitched “What?!”

 

“Your passion for him has always been clear to me, like the waters of a mountain spring.” Yusuke replied peacefully. “I’m surprised to find out it has not been the same for others. You know, I’ve refrained from using this passion in my works, so far, out of deference for yours and Ren’s privacy— Does the fact that you are openly confessing your sentiment means I have permission to depict the two of you?”

 

Ryuji was just gaping at him, face increasingly reddening. Ann smothered a laugh in her palms.

 

“It’s— It’s good to hear, buddy.” She commented once she was sure she won’t lose her shit, gingerly patting Ryuji’s arm. “To know that you’ve made peace with your… Passion.”

 

“Oh my god.” Ryuji groaned, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow. His ears were bright red. “Please, don’t ever _ever_ refer to this _thing_ as ‘passion’ ever again. Please.”

 

“Oh, that’s a shame.” Yusuke replied, unfazed. “So I guess I will have to hold back a little bit longer. Do let me know when you feel comfortable with the idea of using your love as a source of inspiration.”

 

Ryuji groaned like someone just shot him, still keeping his face hidden. “This is it. This is what I get for confiding in the two of you.”

 

Ann shouldered him softly. “It’s ok, let Yusuke be Yusuke.” She laughed, ignoring Yusuke’s inquisitive hum. “I’m glad you’ve found your answer, Ryuji. Good job.”

 

“…Yeah.” He sighed, finally taking the arm away. His cheeks and the bridge of his nose were as flushed as his ears, eyebrows knitted. “Good job, me.” He added, a bit gloomily.

 

—

 

 **_Ann_ ** _: Ok._

 

 **_Ann_ ** _: I have news_

 

 **_Ann_ ** _: But you all have to promise me you won’t snitch_

 

 **_Haru_ ** _: ?_

 

 **_Ann_ ** _: I’m serious, I know we are all trying to help those two idiots out, but there’s a line we can’t cross_

 

 **_Futaba_ ** _: what what what_

 

 **_Futaba_ ** _: speak. now._

 

 **_Ann_ ** _: Promise me first._

 

 **_Futaba_ ** _: FINE OK I PROMISE NOW SPILL_

 

 **_Haru_ ** _: I won’t say anything unnecessary, I promise._

 

 **_Makoto_ ** _: You know I’m in the ‘we shouldn’t have put our noses into their business from the start’ camp, right?_

 

 **_Ann_ ** _: Well, they did need a bit of nudging_

 

 **_Ann_ ** _: Anyway_

 

 **_Ann_ ** _: Ryuji told me he’s in love with Ren_

 

 **_Futaba_ ** _: !!!_

 

 **_Futaba_ ** _: O EM GEE_

 

 **_Futaba_ ** _: I’m irl squealing_

 

 **_Futaba_ ** _: Did he really?!_

 

 **_Ann_ ** _: Yeah, that’s the reason he’s been so distant this week. Needed a bit of time to think._

 

 **_Makoto_ ** _: That’s… Really good to know. I’m happy for them._

 

 **_Haru_ ** _: So am I, but, well. They are both in the dark about each other’s feelings…_

 

 **_Ann_ ** _: Yeah, which is why I made you promise not to tell them anything._

 

 **_Ann_ ** _: We can try to help them confess, but we can’t rob them of this._

 

 **_Ann_ ** _: It’d be unfair, if we ruined their moment._

 

 **_Futaba_ ** _: I agree, there was really no need to make me promise_

 

 **_Futaba_ ** _: I want to see them happy, but even I have lines I won’t cross._

 

 **_Ann_ ** _: Glad to hear that_

 

 **_Ann_ ** _: So— I guess now we have to start buttering them up for the summer break_

 

 **_Ann_ ** _: With a bit of luck they will confess to each other, then_

 

 **_Futaba_ ** _: That’s what I wanted to read, my woman_

 

 **_Futaba_ ** _: Brainstorming session this weekend?_

 

 **_Haru_ ** _: I’ll bring some cake <3_


	3. Chapter 3

 

Ren looked in the full length mirror, breathing carefully through his nose.

 

This was so— _Weird_.

 

They were just entering in the second half of May, when Watanabe-san called him over to the studios, to try out the first draft of his costume.

 

He had accepted, reading over the part of the script she sent the day prior, as his mother drove the both of them along the two hour trip required to reach the studios from their home, excitedly chatting. Ren’s replies were distracted, as he was too amused by many things in the script he told himself he’d have to remember for the upcoming Friday call, sure that his friends would find great hilarity in them. He curiously walked through the place. guided by Watanabe-san assistant, observing the workers that buzzed by, his mother by his side looking halfway between terrified and excited.

 

He just allowed himself to get dragged in a changing room, with three women fussing around him once he started to slide into his costume. They were chattering between themselves, now, something about adjustments and what-not, even if the costume looked far more like a fully finished piece rather that a draft— And Ren was staring at his reflection, at the vest hugging his chest and the jacket tight around him, the three coat tails hanging limply behind him. The gloves felt uncomfortable, and the mask cluttered his field of vision in a way that his real mask had never done in the meta-verse.

 

Some details were wrong, but all in all it was a surprisingly accurate rendition of his original outfit. And watching himself wearing this Joker skin once more— Made him feel off center.

 

“Let’s go show Watanabe-san.” One of the women urged him, guiding him outside the changing room with both hands on his shoulders. The heels of his booths clicked on the ground in a ghostly familiar manner, and he instinctually slipped back into old habits, whipping out his Joker gait without even realizing. It was a mistake, or a blessing, depending on the point of view. As soon as Watanabe-san spotted him, her eyes lit up feverishly, while Ren’s mother very un-sneakily snapped a picture.

 

“You’re _perfect_.” She said, with a tone of finality that left Ren with no chance to possibly duck out of this whole movie thing anymore.

 

—

 

**_Ren_ ** _: [2984.jpg sent]_

 

 

**_Haru_ ** _: Oh!_

 

**_Makoto_ ** _: Ok. Wow. That’s impressive._

 

**_Ann_ ** _: !!!_

 

**_Ann_ ** _: Ren! That looks scarily real!_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I know_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Looking at myself in the mirror is making my head spin_

 

**_Yusuke_ ** _: I can see that some details are definitely wrong, but all in all it’s an impressive rendition._

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Yeah well, I’m not going to tell them that. I’ll take the wrong details._

 

**_Yusuke_ ** _: Understandably prudent._

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: [Morgana voice] Looking cool, Joker!_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: you so have to send us pics of our costumes!_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I will wen I’ll get the chance_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I’m probably going to meet up with the other actors later this week_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: This feels so strange, guys. Everything is suddenly moving so fast._

 

**_Makoto_ ** _: I bet._

 

**_Makoto_ ** _: Be careful, ok? And if you think you can’t deal with this, don’t hesitate to call it off. We won’t judge._

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: I totally would judge_

 

**_Makoto_ ** _: Futaba._

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: Ok gee, I was joking. I can see how this can take a turn for the creepy. Just try to have fun, ok, bro?_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I will. I’m sure I’ll get over how weird this feels soon._

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Btw where’s Ryuji? I was expecting him to freak out the loudest, lol_

 

**_Ann_ ** _: I think he went for a run, he probably hasn’t seen the messages yet_

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: I’m here_

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: Just kinda speechless_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: You and me, buddy_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I have some good ones regarding the script, btw, can’t wait for Friday_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: You tease! Friday is ages away!_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: You’ll live ; )_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: Ugh. He’s already slipping back into Joker._

 

—

 

“This is outrageous, it’s what it is!” Morgana yowled, somehow drowning out the sound of laughter.

 

Ren hid his smile behind his hand with the excuse of adjusting his glasses. He’s been unloading quite the amount of hilarious info on all his friends since the start of the call. Like the fact that Ryuji’s character was going to be a full blown bad boy with piercings and a tattoo sleeve, on top of his bleached hair. And that Ann’s was an ex stripper, while Yusuke’s a convict freshly released out of jail. Reactions ranged from denial to uncontrollable laughter, but none of them could stop when he arrived at Morgana.

 

“Morgana isn’t gonna be a character at all.” He said, barely holding it together. “Watanabe-san thinks that the strange ‘doll’ that appeared in Shido’s calling card is some kind of mascot. She went on a tangent about how the fact that he’s cat-like was symbolic and all that.”

 

“Outrageous.” Morgana scoffed again once the laughing started to die down. “Without me the Phantom Thieves wouldn’t have even existed!”

 

“Well, sadly Ren can’t exactly walk up to Watanabe-san and tell her you should be included in the plot, can he?” Ryuji sniffed, grinning. “Honestly, you might have it better than any of us by being a mascot, I mean— Poor Yusuke has been turned into a real criminal. Who knows how our characters will come out, once all is said and done.”

 

“Slightly upsetting, but not surprising.” Yusuke commented with a little nod. “After all, so little is known of us that Watanabe-san has no choice but to pour her creativity to fill the holes.”

 

“I think I’m the one that’s closest to the real counterpart.” Ren said with a little head shake. “I mean, this Joker is far more ruthless than I ever was, but then again this movie is going to be pretty much a thriller, so some gratuitous violence is to be expected.”

 

“I think you could be plenty ruthless, when you wanted to.” Haru commented, strangely cheerfully. Ren tilted an eyebrow and refrained from replying with ‘pot meet kettle’ as she continued. “What about me, Mako-chan and Futaba-chan?”

 

“I don’t know yet. Although I met the actress that’s going to play you, Haru— She’s kinda douchey in real life, if I have to be honest.” He paused a moment, before adding. “Which is just so wrong on so many levels.”

 

“Yeah, hard to imagine Haru ever being anything other than pleasantly kind.” Ryuji piped back, gaining a hearty ‘Oh, thank you!’ from her. “Things sure are going fast, huh?”

 

“Yeah—“ Ren agreed, scratching his head. “I was under the impression that Watanabe-san just started the script, but she was just reworking it. She’s been at it long before she even approached me. It’s very probable we are going to start shooting this monday.”

 

“Wow, so soon?” Ann blinked repeatedly. “You ready?”

 

“I don’t know. I’ve been practicing a bit with the other actors and things seems to go smoothly, so probably? I’m still not used to the amount of people required for a movie, though. It’s kinda overwhelming.”

 

“I’m sure you will do fine.” Makoto said, a smile on her face. “If the amount of compliments Ryuji poured on you during these days is anything to come by, you must be a far more capable actor than you think.”

 

Ryuji pointedly coughed in his fist and looked away.

 

“Thanks for the confidence.” Ren choose to go with, a genuine smile opening on his face. “I’ll try my best.”

 

“I’ll keep an eye on him.” Morgana nodded with an air of importance. “So don’t you worry about him. We got this, right, Ren?”

 

Ren smile turned into a little lopsided smirk. “Sure, buddy.”

 

—

 

True to Ren’s words they must have started shooting the movie on Monday, because starting from that day he all but disappeared from any group chat. Their Friday call ended up being a pitiful five minute affair, with an exhausted looking Ren apologizing for the fact he could only chat for a short time.

 

“I’m not even going to school anymore, since I live so far from the studios— I’ve moved in a trailer here, for the time being.” He declared, causing jealous noises from both Futaba and Ryuji. “Got a special permission and all— We are really squeezing every minute out of the day, since so many other actors are students like me. I—“ He got interrupted by a jaw-cracking yawn he barely covered with an hand. “I have no idea how long it’s gonna take, but I think we are making a really good time.”

 

“Ya know, this ain’t a race, you guys should take all the time necessary to do things properly.” Ryuji piped up, clearly worried. Ren’s smile was lopsided.

 

“It’s not up to me, and Watanabe-san really wants the movie to be ready for a new-year release.” He replied, attempting and failing to stifle another yawn. “I’m sorry, guys, I’m beat— I really need to go. I’ll try to sneak a pic of your costumes when I’ll get the chance.”

 

They all wished him goodnight, exchanging worried looks once his window closed.

 

“They are really squeezing him, huh.” Futaba commented, pouty. “I feel kinda bad…”

 

“I’m sure he will be fine. Our leader has crossed far more dangerous waters. A movie is child’s play, for him.” Yusuke replied, probably in an attempt to console her, going by the hand he gingerly deposited on her shoulder.

 

The days went by fast, a full month passing before they could even realize. As promised Ren managed to send some pictures of the actors wearing their costumes, which had entertained all of them for a good day, as they commented and teased each other back and forth. But that was about all he could do, calling off their Friday Call for two weeks in a row before giving up and just texting them that he’ll make sure to let them know when he’d be free as soon as possible.

 

The person that seemed to suffer this the most was, unsurprisingly, Ryuji. He went from spending hours on the phone with Ren every other day from barely getting a text in the morning if he was lucky, and that on top of the fresh new feelings weighing on his heart. He rapidly turned into a moody, whiny mess.

 

“Why am I so dumb.” He growled and grumbled, face down on Ren’s bed in LeBlanc’s attic, when they organised a gaming night at the place. “If I had realized sooner I could’ve done something during the Golden Week—“

 

“Would you have really done something during the Golden Week or would you have just silently pined after him?” Futaba sighed back, always the one to be the most short of patience when it came to Ryuji’s grumpiness.

 

He pointedly ignored her, turning around on the bed with a sigh.

 

The only way to console him was to remind him that August was fast approaching and with it the summer break. They’d finally be able to see Ren, spend an entire month with him. That, at least, was enough to bring back an hopeful smile on Ryuji’s face.

 

—

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I hate this_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I hate my life_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: Whoa, buddy, what’s wrong?_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I just_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Ugh_

 

**_Makoto_ ** _: Ren, are you ok?_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Yes. Just grumpy. And tired. I had no idea making a movie would’ve been so exhausting._

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I finally found out what the romance subplot is going to be_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Watanabe-san has all these grandiose ideas of how the Phantom Thieves must’ve been a group of people refusing to conform to society_

 

**_Haru_ ** _: Well— She’s not wrong, is she?_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: She’s not_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: But that apparently means that my character must be in a tormented love story with Ryuji’s character. She said something about the ‘homoerotic tension’ she could feel in the video of the real thieves… As if_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I’m gonna kiss fake Ryuji when I’ll never be able to kiss real Ryuji_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: This is a divine punishment, isn’t it? This is what I get for doing all that phantom thieving. Cruel Irony served fresh_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: omg Ren you can’t just say that!_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: Oh, this is the other group chat_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Of course. I’m tired, not stupid_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Ugh, I don’t even want to think about it_

 

**_Ann_ ** _: I don’t even know what to say, man_

 

**_Ann_ ** _: It’s kind of hysterical_

 

**_Ann_ ** _: Will you be ok?_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I’ll be a perfectly professional actor and do my job_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: And then drown myself in the first bath-tub I find before you guys can watch me kiss fake Ryuji on a giant screen_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: No drowning, please_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: It’s ok, I’m already dying_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I’m decomposing as we speak_

 

**_Makoto_ ** _: …Just take care of yourself and try not to overwork yourself, please._

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I’m D Y I N G, Makoto_

 

—

 

“I—“ Ren grimaced in front of their hopeful smiles. He surprised them by asking to organize a group call for that day, but it was clear it was not for the reason they hoped. “We are still shooting, and probably will a while longer. I might not be available the first two weeks of August— Or even the whole month, if things don’t go as planned.”

 

There was no hiding the crestfallen series of expressions that fell on their faces.

 

“Oh, what?” Ryuji piped up, something accusatory in his voice. “Shooting even during summer break? Seriously?”

 

Ren worked his lower lip under his teeth, frowning. “There’s no getting breaks as long as there’s work to do.” He replied, sighing. “Especially since so many of us have school lessons to return to as soon as possible. There’s no way we’d get more permissions to be absent if we don’t use all our available time.”

 

“This blows, man.” Ryuji replied, grumpy. “It’s like you care more about this stupid movie than us!”

 

“ _Ryuji_ —“ Ann hissed, but Ren’s expression had already darkened.

 

“It’s not like it was my decision, you know?” He snapped back, sounding distinctly hurt. “Of course I’d rather spend the break in Tokyo, but I took on a responsibility—“

 

“You didn’t even want to accept the role in the first place!”

 

“Yes, and I remember very clearly that all of you pushed me to say yes.” Ren continued, voice lowering dangerously. “Everyone is doing their best, it’d be disrespectful of me not to put in the same effort. Not to mention I signed a contract, and my family will have to pay fines if I decide to stop now—“

 

“Well, look at you, suddenly deciding to play by the rules.” Ryuji’s voice was acidly sarcastic. “You went soft, dude. And you are worrying about fines? Really? For the family that sent you away like a package with no second thought?”

 

It was definitely the wrong thing to say. Ren’s breath hitched in his throat, eyes widening slightly, and then he seemed to shut his laptop close, seeing as his connection interrupted abruptly.

 

Before anyone could say anything, Ryuji was already stalking angrily outside Futaba’s room. Ann was the first to shake away the shell-shocking surprise of what just happened, running after him. He didn’t went far, just standing with his back on the wall surrounding the little home squeezed in the Yongen-Jaya alley.

 

“Ryuji, what the _fuck_!” She hissed with a tone that would’ve made braver men quake in their boots. “What was all that about— Oh.”

 

There were angry tears running down Ryuji’s cheeks, his mouth a tense line and his hands angrily pushed in his pockets. He let out a trembly breath.

 

“I’m so stupid.” He choked out, voice thick. “I never learn, do I? I just get mad and stop thinking.” He sniffed, turning slightly toward her as fresh tears fell down the wet tracks on his face. “Why did I yell at him? What is _wrong_ with me?”

 

Ann deflated, her shoulder drooping. She felt like all the anger she was ready to release on him was blown away with a little gust of wind.

 

“Ryuji…”

 

“I just—“ He sniffed again, angrily swiping a wrist over his eyes. “I just— All these weeks with barely two words from him, and then he just waltzes in to tell us we might not be able to see him for forever— I know it’s not his fault, I _know_.” He added with a little sob wen Ann opened her mouth. “I just— When he said that I just saw red. I— I miss him so much, Ann—“

 

He sobbed again. She stepped by his side with a sigh, her thin fingers gingerly resting on his bicep.

 

“I know you do.” She murmured, sadly. “We all do. And I know how hard it is for you, more difficult that it is for us, in a sense—“

 

“I didn’t want to yell at him.” He replied in a thick whisper. “I just— Couldn’t stop myself. Y’all have changed so much since last year, while I remain the same idiot that lashes out at the first provocation— I should get kicked out the group—“

 

“Of course we are not kicking you out the group, dumbass.” She replied with a sigh, nudging him a bit. “You’ve changed a lot, too, Ryuji, but we all have our bad habits we need to work on. This is a good occasion to start working on yours, don’t you think?” He nodded with a sniff. “So, here’s what we are going to do, now. You’re going to go home, take a nice shower and calm down, and then send Ren a message to apologize. And no texting, you use your voice like a decent person. Got it?”

 

“Ok.” He murmured, drying his tears again.

 

“Do you want me to walk you home?”

 

“No, ‘m fine.” He replied right away, ungluing himself from the wall. “I need some time alone to think about what to say.”

 

She sighed deeply. “Ok. I’m counting on you, Ryuji. Don’t let me down.”

 

“More than I already did?” He replied, darkly self deprecating. She nudged him again.

 

“None of that. Go out there and be a man.” She declared, putting both hands on her hips. “I’ll take care of the others.”

 

He nodded, looking distinctly dejected as he turned without another word to walk toward the subway station. Ann watched him until he turned the corner, sighing once he was out of sight. Now she just needed to make sure the rest of the group wasn’t plotting his untimely demise as they spoke.

 

—

 

He decided to take the big step and upgrade from a vocal message to a full blown call. He didn’t expect Ren to really pick up, if he had to be honest, but he actually surprised him as much as Ryuji surprised himself earlier that evening by lashing out at Ren with an anger he did not deserve.

 

_“What do you want.”_

 

Ryuji cringed at his tone of voice. “Ren, huh…” He started, awkwardly indecisive, shifting on his bed as he picked mindlessly at the covers. “I’m sorry, man. I really am. I spoke totally out of line.”

 

_“Huh-huh.”_

 

Ren’s voice was carefully flat and cold, wielded like a weapon. It wasn’t the first time Ryuji heard that tone, but it was definitely the first time that it had been used against him, and the feeling was jarring, to say the least.

 

“I— You know me, I’m a dumbass.” Ryuji continued, voice lowering. “I get mad and lash out mindlessly. I know it’s not a justification— I was just so frustrated— I hate being powerless. I— I miss you. A lot. And— And I—“

 

Only silence from the other end of the line. Ryuji continued. “…I still have no justification. I apologize. That’s— That’s it, really. I wanted to apologize, and if you want to be mad at me then I’ll take it. I deserve it.”

 

The silence stretched for more long seconds, before Ren sighed deeply.

 

_“Ryuji— You know that you guys will always be the most important thing in my life, right?”_ He asked, sounding deeply tired all of a sudden.

 

“I know—“

 

_“And you know that, if it was up to me, I wouldn’t have left Tokyo in the first place, right?”_ Ren continued, softly. _“But at the end of the day, all that I was left with once everything came to a end were a lot of obligations I had no choice but to submit to. I know— I know that it sucks. And I miss all of you as much as you guys miss me. I don’t want us to fight.”_

 

“I don’t want that either— Ren, I’m sorry, dude.” Ryuji murmured, trying to fight the knot in his throat. “Even after all this time sometimes I turn around to tell you something, like you’ve never left, only to be slapped in the face by the fact you’re not here. Sometimes I miss you so much it’s like I can’t even breathe anymore—“

 

He heard Ren’s breath hitch in his throat again, much like it did when he angrily interrupted the connection barely an hour earlier. But he didn’t close the call, this time.

 

_“…I miss you, too.”_ Ren murmured after a long pause, something heavy in his voice. _“I can’t wait to just come back to you, come back home—“_

 

Ryuji’s heart did a little somersault in his chest, before he mentally slapped himself, telling himself that when Ren said ‘you’ he meant the whole group.

 

_“Tell you what.”_ Ren continued, a note of tired playfulness slipping in his low voice. _“I’ll try my best to make sure the shooting will go as smooth as possible, and if I manage to come visit before the end of August, I’ll tell you a little secret. How does that sound?”_

 

A brief, surprised laugh escaped from Ryuji’s mouth. “How am I supposed to look forward to that if I don’t even know what that secret is?” He asked, grinning even thought Ren clearly couldn’t see him.

 

_“Humor me.”_ Ren replied, sounding distinctly less stressed and more amused. _“You think you can hold the fort until then?”_

 

“I’ll try my best.” Ryuji sighed, a lopsided smile fixed on his mouth as he closed his eyes. “Hey, Ren… Are we cool?”

 

_“Yes. I accept your apology. We are cool.”_ Ren replied warmly. Like this, with his eyes closed, it was like Ren’s voice was even closer, caressing his ear…Thankfully, Ren wouldn’t be able to see the shiver that ran down Ryuji’s spine at that thought. _“Besides, being mad at you would’ve been terrible for my complexion, and then I’d have to spend even more time getting the make-up on. No good.”_

 

Ryuji let out an ungraceful snort through his nose. “I would never want to cause such a tragedy.” He replied, satisfied in hearing Ren chuckle. “Now go get ya beauty sleep, mister professional actor.”

 

Ren chuckled again. _“Alright. Goodnight, Ryuji.”_

 

“Goodnight, Ren.” Ryuji replied, voice lowering, and when the call closed he just let his phone drop on the mattress, falling backwards on it and covering his eyes with his forearm, sighing deeply.

 

He didn’t move for a long time.

 

 

—

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Rise and shine, everyone_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: It’s a brand new day_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: And I just wanted to tell you guys that me and Ryuji spoke last night and talked it out_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: All is forgiven_

 

**_Ren_** _: So be nice to him, ok?_ ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: He’s really lucky he’s your favorite, because I would’ve skinned him alive for less_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Why are you awake at this time_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: Why are YOU awake at this time_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Got a movie to shoot. Go back to sleep, Futaba_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: And no skinning anyone alive_

 

**_Futaba_ ** _:_ (  ಠ ʖ̫  ಠ )

 

**_Futaba_ ** _: A bit of skinning?_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: No. Skinning._

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I gotta go, treat my boy nicely_

 

**_Ryuji_** _: t… thank you… for keeping my skin where it belongs…_ (；・∀・)

 

—

 

Ren’s request didn’t save him from Futaba’s pointed glares, but at least she didn’t attempt to remove any body parts off of him, despite the fact that she menacingly waved a pair of scissors in front of his face. Makoto and Haru scolded him gently, almost like two moms, but at the end they just kindly offered an ear to listen if he ever needed to unload something off his shoulders. Ann and Yusuke were the kindest ones, probably because they were the firsts that knew about his feelings for Ren, just giving him silent, understanding pats.

 

Ren. That attempted to kill Ryuji himself by referring to him as ‘my boy’. It took him a couple of minutes with his face pressed down on his pillow before he was able to compose an answer that didn’t blatantly give away all the things Ren was unconsciously doing to his fragile heart.

 

Things that he kept doing. He seemed to try sneak in more texts during the day, mostly pictures. Blurred selfies or sneak peeks from the set. Despite how much Ryuji still resented this whole movie affair for keeping Ren from them, he had to admit they were pretty interesting pics.

 

They all tried to ask more info about what was going on, but Ren’s lips were tightly sealed. He just answered with a ‘ _You’ll see_ ’ or ‘ _I’m already risking my ass with these pics, Watanabe-san would totally kill me if she found out lmao_ ’.

 

One memorable day he sent a selfie in which he looked so thoroughly beaten up that Ryuji’s heart fell at his feet. Ren’s face was covered in bruises and his lip looked busted, blood running from his nose—

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Pretty convincing make-up, huh_

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: YOU ASS! THAT GAVE ME AN HEART ATTACK!_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Oops_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Sorry?_

 

They all kind of tore into him, that day. By the end of it, for how much that picture scared the crap out of him, Ryuji had to admit he felt a bit bad for Ren.

 

And then there were the random selfies that just made Ryuji want to groan until the end of the eternity, or hope that a hole would open under his feet and swallow him as he blushed furiously. The little prick would send these pictures in which he looked even more attractive than usual, smirking like he knew exactly what he was doing, somehow. It was especially bad when those pics would come right in the middle of lunch break and Ryuji attempted to hide his face in his arms, knowing that his ears were a dead giveaway about how intensely flushed he was. Ann poked at him, snickering.

 

“ ’S not fair—“ He whined, resisting the temptation of just staring at the selfie of Ren in his Joker costume, mask missing as to leave a glorious full view of his stupid pretty face framed by that stupid artfully tousled hair, flashing a victory sign with those unfairly sexy red gloves— “He keeps sendin’ these goddamn pics and make my brain melt— I just wanna smooch that dumb cute face—“

 

Futaba snickered, too, pulling a tuft of Ryuji’s hair. “You got it bad, maaaaaaan—“ She sing-songed. Ryuji groaned.

 

It really wasn’t fair. And it was even less fair when Ren sadly confirmed that they were going to keep shooting well into August. At that point, at least, Ryuji had already given up to the fact life wasn’t fair at all, and gulped down the bitter pill without much of a fuss. He just focused of keeping up with his running and his studying, not wanting to let Ren’s efforts go to waste now that they couldn’t study together anymore.

 

(And wasn’t that a thought that burned. All those hours he spent on the phone with Ren, all those occasions he wasted because he was blind to his own feelings— God, he was such a dumbass.)

 

“You’re being surprisingly diligent.” Makoto commented one time when she looked over his homework, having to correct very little. There was no shaking the ‘mom’ tone off of her voice. “I’m glad, you’re doing a really good job.”

 

Ryuji accepted the compliment, for once. He really was doing his best.

 

“Ren-kun is going to be so proud of you!” Haru piped in with that cutesy voice of her that didn’t manage to hide the friendly teasing, and Ryuji’s cheeks, ever the traitors, promptly lit up, making her laugh.

 

A pleasant surprise arrived as the days shifted in the second half of August.

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I still have some scenes to shoot but they aren’t going to take all day anymore_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I know I’m asking a lot, but can you guys make the trip?_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I know it’d be easier to just move me and Morgana instead of all of you, but I’m still stuck here even if I have a lot more free time, now…_

 

**_Makoto_ ** _: Say no more. Call me when you can, we’ll organize something._

 

__


	4. Chapter 4

 

The sea shone like a an expanse of aquamarine in the distance, as the train started to slow down. They came by public transportation, this time, something about Makoto preferring to relax during the trip. They really couldn’t blame her, considering that the city on the coast they needed to reach, where the studios were, was even more distant from Tokyo than Ren’s hometown.

 

They poured into the station looking desperately out of place in their bright summer clothing and luggages between the commuters going back home after a work day. When they spotted Ren he was just standing there in a black shirt and jeans, hands in his pockets in a familiar stance and an impertinent grin on his face.

 

“You guys look so tourist-y.” He commented, amused, once the obligatory group hug loosened. “C’mon, I totally didn’t stole a van to drive us to the studios—“

 

“ _Ren_.” Makoto sighed, long suffering, shaking her head in front of his cheeky smirk. “At least let me drive back, in case someone stops us.”

 

He snickered, trading the keys for her luggage that he hauled on his shoulder. They squeezed in the van —much tighter than Makoto’s—, Ren leaning over from the back seat to point the right direction to her.

 

“This is so exciting.” Haru commented cheerfully as they drove past the city and up a steep slope. “It’s really nice that they are letting all of us stay over!”

 

“Eh, don’t get too enthusiast.” Ren replied with a shrug. “Those trailers aren’t exactly a five star hotel.”

 

“Still, it was a very generous offer by Watanabe-san.” Makoto said, evenly. Ren sniffed.

 

“She sort of pinned me in a corner and asked me what she had to do to make me stop moping between a shoot and the other.” He admitted, his tone forcedly casual. Futaba snorted and patted his back.

 

They stopped at the entrance of the studios, were the security guards peered in curiously— Ren waved at them from the window and they laughed, letting them in.

 

“How many times have you escaped with a van that you weren’t supposed to drive, Ren?” Makoto asked, amused.

 

“Well, hauling groceries up that slope it’s really tiring— And there was this one time Hideki really wanted to go get ice cream— That’s the actor that plays Ryuji’s character.” He added almost as an afterthought. Makoto let out a noise between a chuckle and a sigh.

 

“The hardened criminal in action— Ooooh!” Futaba started, before shifting into that exclamation. They all squeezed toward the side of the van, to look out the window at the big square buildings, all marked with giant numbers, that they were now driving past.

 

“Whoa dude, this is like, way bigger than I expected!” Ryuji let out, breathless. “So damn cool! D’you think they gonna let us in?”

 

“Mmmmh— I’ll see what I can do.” Ren replied, teasingly. “Pull over there, Makoto. The trailers are at the first right—“

 

True to his words, the trailers didn’t look exactly luxurious. There were at least ten, surrounding a circular lawn. Still, they seemed spacious enough and would probably serve them well enough for the week and a half they’d be able to stay.

 

“Let’s go to the boy’s trailer first, Morgana is dying to see you all.” Ren commented as he jumped down the van and made it for the second trailer starting from their right. It was clear as soon as they entered that he’s been living in the space for quite a while. Ren’s laptop was plugged in on a small table, the bed in a corner a mess of crumpled sheets with abandoned clothes on top of them. An half-empty coffee mug was propped on the floor by it. In another corner, a couple of cat bowls.

 

“Ugh, I forgot to wash this.” Ren whined, picking the mug up and walking deeper into the trailer toward the tiny kitchenette in a corner. “Mona?”

 

_“NYAAAAA!!!”_

 

The fur ball descended like a bat from hell, landing with suspicious precision right in Ann’s arms.

 

“I was hiding, that witch tried to come over again!” He whined, resting his furry cheek on Ann’s collarbone. “I’m so glad you guys are heeeereee—“

 

Ren snickered, as Ann asked, confused. “…Witch?”

 

“The actress that plays Haru.” Ren intervened, resting his hip against the sink. “I told you she’s a— Not very agreeable person off the set. But she has a weakness for cats, it seems. She spotted Mona one time, and has been trying to pet him ever since.”

 

“She gives a bad vibe.” Morgana pouted. “I need you to protect me while Ren is busy!”

 

“You will have all the bodyguards you need.” Futaba snickered, leaning in to scratch his head. “Have you gotten fatter?”

 

“I _didn’t_ —“

 

“You so did!” Ren laughed. “This little guy got totally spoiled. Here I am, working my ass off from the first light of day until deep into the night, and in the meantime he’s just sitting there, getting food from the buffet because everyone loves his little furry face.”

 

“Yeah, well, I’m adorable.” Morgana replied, his nose up in the air with a vaguely snobbish attitude. “I’ll be more popular than you.”

 

Ren rolled his eyes, before rubbing his knuckles on top of Morgana’s head, eliciting an outraged ‘Hey!’

 

“I’d say we go meet up Watanabe-san, she really wants to meet you, for some reason.” Ren continued, putting on a light jacket. “And then we go grab some groceries for the week. Although—“ He turned, squinting at Ann.

 

“What?” She replied, frowning vaguely.

 

“…You guys’ hairstyles are such a dead giveaway.” Ren sighed, shaking his head. “Can you change it up a bit? It’s bad enough that I’m constantly told how _amazing_ it is that I look so similar to the real leader of the Phantom Thieves—“ He sighed again, rising his glasses a bit to massage his eyes. “Call me paranoid, if you will, but I’d be more comfortable if you didn’t look so very much like the originals as well.”

 

“You’ve got a point.” Makoto admitted, voice low. “You could tie them in a ponytail, or a braid—“

 

“Oooh, I want a braid!” Futaba piped up. “Let’s do each other’s hair, Ann!”

 

Ren chuckled as the girls made themselves at home on his bed, going out to unload the luggages from the van. Ryuji followed, and once they were done they stood by the entrance of Ren’s trailer, observing the inside distractedly.

 

“Ya know— I don’t think there’s much I can do ‘bout mine.” Ryuji suddenly commented, running an hand through his short hair. The color was particularly intense. He must’ve re-done it recently. “You should’ve told me, I would’ve dyed them black—“

 

Ren did a double-take. “I can’t imagine you with black hair.” He replied, honest. “It’s fine, I’ll just—“ He stepped into the trailer, avoiding Yusuke’s long legs stretched in front of him as he seemed to have claimed the chair in front of the tiny table, apparently busy sketching the girls and Morgana. When Ren emerged back, he had a black baseball hat in hand that he slid on Ryuji’s head.

 

“There. Now you’re in stealth mode.” He commented, with a lopsided smile. Ryuji grinned back, almost childish, and it took pretty much every drop of Ren’s self control not to just lean in and kiss him silly.

 

He needed to be patient a bit longer.

 

“So, huh—“ Ryuji piped up again after a brief silence, shifting against the frame of the entrance door. “I’m kinda curious ‘bout that secret you promised to tell me.”

 

Ren eyed him from behind his glasses. Ryuji was seemingly looking back, but his eyes were subtly focused on a point over Ren’s left shoulder.

 

“I didn’t think you’d remember that.”

 

“Of course I do! Ya can’t tease a guy and then think he’s gonna forget. The curiosity is eating at me, man!”

 

Ren’s mouth opened in a cheeky little grin. “I will tell you at the right moment.”

 

“Oh, c’mooooon—“

 

“What do you think, disguised enough?”

 

They turned to look at Ann, her pale hair collected in a braid that fell on a shoulder, making her look somewhat more mature. Futaba, by her side, was also sporting a braid, although it started from a higher point, like a ponytail.

 

“Perfect.” Ren commented, rising from the door frame. “You both should braid your hair more often, it suits you.”

 

“Flattered.” Ann replied, gently swatting his forearm with a warm smile. “Are we going?”

 

“Yeah.” Ren replied, jumping down the two steps that led to the door. “If you have jackets I’d wear them. It gets pretty cold, inside.”

—

 

The inside of the studios were about a thousand times more interesting than the outside. As soon as they walked in they were assaulted by noises and people buzzing around looking really, really busy. Guys transporting cables and camera and audio equipments sprinted past them continuously, forcing them to stick very close as they followed after Ren looking dangerously like a group of kids on a day trip. They all kept looking around with huge eyes, stretching their necks to try peek into the different sections where all sorts of things must have been recorded as they walked by.

 

Ren didn’t seem fazed, surely used to the ambient, at this point. He guided them deeper into the space, through so many different sets it almost felt like they were going on a ride in some amusement park. He suddenly took an abrupt turn as they approached a section numbered with a big three, and they all scampered after him before they could lose him in the middle of the apparently infinite amount of workers zipping by.

 

“Yeah, we are right on time.” Ren commented as the crowd started to disperse a bit. “They should be on break, right now, so we can get in without risking to disrupt anything.”

 

They went through another door, the guy stationed at the side of it nodding at Ren. There was bright green light hanging above him, washing his features in neon colors.

 

“Oh, these must be your friends.” He commented, noticing the group of wide-eyed teenagers following suit. “If you are looking for Watanabe-san, she’s probably downing the fifth coffee of the day, right now.”

 

“Very surprising.” Ren replied, sounding not at all surprised, making the guy chuckle before he opened the door for them and nodded toward the inside.

 

“ _Look_!” Ann whispered, grabbing Ryuji’s arm and shaking him.

 

It wasn’t hard to spot the reason why. As soon as they stepped through some heavy black curtains they were welcomed by the sight of a table full of all sorts of food and drinks, with a woman wearing Ann’s costume standing by it, seemingly chatting animatedly with a man that currently looked like someone shot him, although he seemed largely unfazed by the fact.

 

“Oh, Amamiya-kun!” She exclaimed, looking over the man’s shoulder. She seemed to excuse herself with a nod, before walking toward them.

 

The resemblance was uncanny, but as soon as she came closer it wasn’t hard to spot all the little differences from the real Ann. She was a pretty girl, but seemingly lacked Ann’s natural beauty and her blue eyes. Still, she smiled warmly, dyed blond hair bobbing on her shoulders.

 

“So you are Amamiya-kun’s friends!” She said, cheery. “It’s unlucky you guys didn’t arrive a bit earlier, you could’ve caught a bit of the shooting—“

 

“And risking getting my head chopped off by Watanabe-san? No, thanks.” Ren replied, tilting an eyebrow. She laughed.

 

“Fair enough. Well, aren’t you going to introduce us?”

 

She elbowed him in a conspiratorial manner, making him roll eyes. Yet, there was no real malice in his reaction, as he smiled right after.

 

“Morita-kun, my friends— Everyone, this is Himari Morita, she plays—“

 

“The _Red Jaguar_! Meow!” She exclaimed, striking a little pose. A muffled, strangled sound came from around Ann’s direction. “Nice to meet you, I hope you’ll have fun here! Amamiya-kun always talks about you all, so I was really curious to meet you, you know?”

 

Ren coughed softly and adjusted his glasses, failing to hide the slight blush that rose on his cheeks.

 

“Do you know where Watanabe-san is? She asked me to bring ‘em over, but we really have to rush before the store closes up. My fridge is not equipped to feed seven people, right now.” He seemed to interject before Himari could add anything else embarrassing.

 

“Oooh yeah, I totally couldn’t go either.” She sighed. “Do you mind picking up some milk for me, Amamiya-kun? And Watanabe-san is at the usual spot, no chance to miss her.”

 

“Thanks, and sure, I don’t mind.” Ren replied, already turning toward the opposite direction. “I’ll see you later.”

 

“Sure, later!”

 

“She seems nice.” Makoto commented softly as they slalomed through cables and equipments.

 

“She is. The kind of person that never stops smiling.” Ren replied with a soft, little smile of his own. “She started acting when she was a kid, so she’s very experienced. She helped me out a lot. You’ll probably get the chance to know her more these days, she usually likes to hang around outside the trailers and strike a conversation. Oh, here’s Watanabe-san.”

 

It was hard to miss the shock of pink hair collected in a messy bun. Watanabe Yui was a rather eccentric woman, her creativity coming out in waves from the top of her dyed head to the bottom of her feet clad in colourful shoes. She was bending over a table covered in papers and empty cups, intensely discussing with another woman that looked incredibly out of place by her side, with the elegant suit she was wearing.

 

“Watanabe-san.” Ren called softly as they stepped by the table.

 

“Oh— Oh, there you are!” She exclaimed, immediately rising to throw an arm on Ren’s shoulders, pulling him in. “Listen, listen, I was thinking for scene R-23— We’ve really gotta go heavy handed with the fire.” She spoke rapidly, almost overwhelmingly so. “The moment you jump over the roof needs to be grandiose—“

 

“Watanabe-san.” Ren repeated, sounding amused. “You don’t want to spoil the movie to your future audience, don’t you?”

 

She looked around, blinking from behind her square glasses, before spotting the rest of the group. “What— Oh! It was today, wasn’t it? Goodness—“ She let out a long breath, tucking a stray tuft of hair behind her ear. “Of course, of course— So these are your friends, huh? Very interesting array of personalities, I can tell— Well, I hope you will have fun during your stay!”

 

Makoto stepped forward, always ready to be in charge when necessary. “Thank you so much for offering us a place to stay, it really means a lot.” She said, bowing politely. Watanabe waved a hand.

 

“Oh, it’s no big deal— Anything to keep my lead actor happy.” She replied, pulling at one of Ren’s cheek like a particularly handsy aunt. He looked somewhat used to it, going by the expression on his face. “You must be a pretty close-knit group— And look at these faces!” She added, stepping forward, almost uncomfortably close. “So photogenic! Do you make a point of only having friends that are as good looking as you, Ren-kun?”

 

Ren snorted, amused, as the group shifted in pleased embarrassment.

 

“I promise it was merely casual.” He replied, hands sliding in his pockets.

 

“Mmmmh, if you say so.” She replied vaguely, still intently analyzing them. “Very well, I’m afraid I do not have much time to chat, today. There’s a lot we have to do before the end of the day— But you are all welcome to come observe the shooting in the next days, if you wish to do so. I’ll make sure to get some visitor passes delivered to Ren-kun’s trailer, later.”

 

They excused themselves with some more thanks, before taking the walk back and outside. They all blinked dazedly in the orange light of the setting sun.

 

“She’s kinda like a human storm, isn’t she?” Futaba commented, smiling vaguely.

 

“You’ll get used to her.” Ren replied, chuckling. “C’mon, let’s go grab some food.”

 

—

 

“You know…” Ryuji said, softly, as they unloaded their groceries into the trailer fridge, muffled voices coming from outside. “I know it’s silly, but all this time I always felt, like— Like you’d be alone a lot. It’s stupid, of course you have been surrounded by people— It’s a strange feeling, realizing that you’ve been spending time with people that I didn’t even knew the existence of.”

 

Ren hummed, distractedly passing over a packet of steaks.

 

“I think I know what you mean.” He replied, pensive. “It’s probably how I feel when Futaba tells me about her classmates— I know that the people she talks about are real, but it’s hard for me to try imagine these strangers being an active part of the life of someone I know.”

 

Ryuji nodded with energy as he kept sticking into the fridge whatever Ren handed him. “Exactly! It’s kinda weird, innit? Well, at least they seem nice— I’m glad to know that.”

 

“Most of them are pretty chill.” Ren agreed, folding the now empty shopping bag. “It hasn’t been too bad at all— But I still missed you guys a lot.”

 

Ryuji didn’t move for a second, tilting his head in a way that allowed the baseball cap he was still wearing to shadow his eyes.

 

“I’m— Relieved.” He muttered. “I mean, not that you missed us— But— But I’m glad we didn’t get replaced—“ He groaned. “Ugh, sorry, I’m just saying stupid things, as usual.”

 

“It’s not stupid.” Ren replied, voice lowering. “But nothing could ever replace your spot in my heart.”

 

There was a bare tenderness in his voice that made Ryuji’s heart give a painful sting.

 

“I know.” He replied, softly. There were still times in which the way he snapped at Ren during their first -and hopefully only- fight rose in his memories, making his stomach burn with shame, like right that moment. “It’s the same for us, you know that, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Ren exhaled, sounding somehow far. A strange silence fell on them, rapidly interrupted by Futaba’s voice.

 

“Are you two not done yet?” She asked loudly from the outside. “The fire’s ready!”

 

Ren huffed a brief laugh, nodding toward the door with a little smile. They stepped out, taking into the scene. A plastic table had appeared in front of the trailers, already covered with paper plates and cutlery, foldable chairs surrounding it. Yusuke and Haru were fiddling around a barbecue grill, coals cracking cheerfully in it, while Ann was standing by with the meat that needed to be cooked, cradling the plastic tray protectively. They were already putting some sausages on the grill, rapidly filling the air with a sizzling noise and a delicious smell.

 

Ryuji sat down on the first step leading up the trailer entrance, stretching his legs in front of him with a little groan.

 

“What, you tired?” Futaba asked, sarcastic. “You left all the work to us! And why are you still wearing that hat?”

 

Blinking, Ryuji patted at his head. “Right. I forgot.” He replied, honest, taking it off. Futaba chuckled. “Don’t even say anything, I know how I look. There’s a reason I don’t wear hats.” He sighed, attempting to look at himself in the reflection of his phone screen.

 

Ren’s mouth tilted in a lopsided smile. Ryuji’s hair was all flat and droopy, even if he was uselessly attempting to run his fingers through it.

 

“Let me just—“ Ren murmured, bending down by his side and sinking both hands in Ryuji’s hair. Ryuji froze, going slightly wide eyed.

 

Seemingly unfazed, Ren worked his fingers in the short tufts, almost massaging Ryuji’s scalp, mussing his hair back up. It felt just as nice as Ren had always dreamed, and he smiled to himself, almost cat-like, as he took his sweet time to enjoy the moment. When he was finally done, there was a definitively red flush on Ryuji’s cheeks.

 

“There you go, much better.” Ren declared, sounding far too innocent as he stood back up and jumped down the steps. Futaba was pointedly looking at him, and she followed as he went for the grill, where the rest of the group —Including Morgana, who kept licking his whiskers insistently— was too busy preparing their dinner to pay them any attention.

 

“I think you broke him.” Futaba declared in a low voice, glancing back at where Ryuji was still sitting, looking distinctly flustered. “What was that? What even happened to the whole ‘ _oh no, I can’t tell Ryuji how I feel, angst angst!_ ’ thing?”

 

“I wonder.” Ren shot back in a just as low voice, smirking. He chuckled when she elbowed him. “Don’t worry your little red head about this, Futaba. I’ve got it.”

 

She pursed her lips and blessedly let it go. Ryuji still looked vaguely loopy when it was finally time to sit down at the table and dig into the food, which wasn’t exactly helped by the fact that Ren was sitting by his side, far closer than it was necessary. Their elbows kept brushing, and Futaba was pretty sure that Ren must’ve been nudging Ryuji’s leg under the table multiple times during dinner.

 

It was all awfully suspicious.

 

They didn’t linger long after the food had disappeared and the table had been cleared, all of them tired after the long day. When they retreated in their respective trailers Futaba attempted to sneak a look in the boy’s one through the window, but all shutters were already close.

 

“Futaba?” Ann asked, confused.

 

“Something’s up.” She replied, squinting. “Ren is plotting something, I can tell.”

 

“Something…?” Makoto interjected, tilting an eyebrow as she slid in her light pajama. Futaba climbed down from the window, claiming one of the beds.

 

“He’s totally been flirting with Ryuji. Like— Not even subtle about it.” She continued, toeing her slippers off. “It’s all so sudden! Did he say anything about it to any of you?”

 

“Not as far as I know.” Ann replied with a small frown, undoing her braided hair. “Are you sure?”

 

“He literally spent a minute running his fingers through Ryuji’s hair while you guys were busy with the grill, and I’m pretty sure he’s been playing footsie under the table.”

 

“Huh.” Haru commented, turning on her bed. “Interesting. I wonder what caused Ren-kun to just suddenly drop all his cautions.”

 

“He’s such a priiiick—“ Futaba whined, throwing her arms up. “We’ve spent months listening to him going and going about his crush and now he doesn’t even have the decency to let us know what he’s up to! Uncool!”

 

Makoto sighed. “Well— I guess that’s for the better. We should let them be.”

 

“But that’s no fun.” Futaba muttered, turning around in her bed. Makoto wisely decided to ignore the pouty tone, turning the lights off once they were all into bed.

 

 

—

 

Ryuji wasn’t sure he would get to the end of the month alive.

 

He had been so happy, that morning, as they set on the long journey. Bouncing with pent-up energy at the thought that they’d soon be able to finally see Ren after such a long time. His mind was buzzing with half-baked ideas about what he should do— Part of him just wanted to unload his feelings as soon as possible, only held back by another, much more scared part of him, that instilled doubts and fear into his mind.

 

Maybe he should never tell Ren how he felt. What if Ren would react with disgust? Ryuji wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to deal with something like that—

 

But Ren wasn’t that kind of person. The worst that could happen would be Ren just gently turning him down— He’d never treat Ryuji differently, he _had_ to believe in that.

 

He just— Wanted to see him again. And be by his side. And possibly never leave it, forever.

 

Most of his restless pondering was cut short once they arrived— Buried under the relief and happiness of being able to hug Ren once more, the awe of observing the place Ren had been spent the last two months of his life in, the curiosity and slight jealousy of meeting some of the people Ren has been spending all his time with while at work—

 

The almost painful way Ryuji’s heart beat when Ren smiled at him while they bought their groceries, the simplicity of stepping by his side like they’ve never separated in the first place—

 

Ren’s hands caressing him gently.

 

There was no other way to put it. When Ren bent on his knees by his side, so close -too close, Ryuji could almost count his eyelashes as he sat there, frozen, heart beating in his ears like a drum and lungs almost aching as he attempted to breathe- and sunk his thin fingers through Ryuji’s hair, it felt like time stopped for a moment. It had taken all his self-control not to shiver openly as Ren’s finger sent a sensation like electricity down his spine. His silver eyes seemed to gleam with a light Ryuji couldn’t possibly read—

 

And then it was over, Ryuji’s scalp tickling with the ghost sensation of the touch and Ren acting like nothing particularly excited happened, even if Ryuji was sure his heart was about to escape his ribcage.

 

He almost convinced himself nothing big had happened, surely it must’ve been because Ryuji’s nerves were already frayed by just being around Ren, it probably felt much longer than it really was— And then Ren’s foot nudged his under the table. He didn’t even had the time to try tell himself it had been just an accident, because soon enough it was back on the attack, rising along Ryuji’s calf and shin—

 

And now, this. Something was wrong, there was no way all of this was a coincidence— Ren must be attempting to kill him.

 

“You’ll have to sleep with me.” Ren had said, with that casual tone of his, just slightly apologetic. “Once I get Yusuke’s bed out there won’t be enough space for another— My bed is big enough for the both of us, anyway.”

 

Ryuji had frozen right as he got out the bathroom with a faded, soft t-shirt and shorts to use as a pajama. “Wh— Why can’t Yusuke sleep with you?” He asked, sounding far more strangled than he wanted to.

 

“I’m a restless sleeper. I’m afraid Ren wouldn’t rest very much, if we shared a mattress.” Yusuke replied, pacific. The bastard.

 

“And we’ve already shared a bed, so I know I will have no issue with you— Is it a problem?” Ren asked, sounding utterly innocent. He already put away his glasses, giving Ryuji a full frontal view of his unfairly beautiful eyes. Gah.

 

“ ’S fine, dude.” Ryuji finally muttered, knowing there was no way to get himself out this particular tight spot without screwing himself royally. Ren had a point— They did share a bed multiple times, in the past. And Ren had no idea that it was when Ryuji had been totally oblivious to his feelings and thus not quite at a risk of dying by Ren Amamiya.

 

Ren smiled like someone told him that Christmas arrived earlier, this year, making way for Ryuji. “I’m going to sleep on the outer side— I have to get up early, tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah man, whatever.” Ryuji muttered as he climbed on the -admittedly- spacious bed, giving up to the fact he’d probably sleep very little, that night. Ren climbed after him, putting his head down on the pillow with a sigh.

 

Ryuji was adamantly looking at the ceiling and _not_ going to watch as Ren’s unfairly soft looking hair framed his _very_ unfairly pretty face as he relaxed after a long day, no siree.

 

“Mona, can you get the light?” Ren asked softly, his breathing tickling Ryuji’s cheek just slightly.

 

“Thought you’d never ask.” Mona grumbled with no real malice, and then the lights turned off. “Goodnight, guys.”

 

“Goodnight.” Ren replied with a murmur, echoed by Yusuke. Ryuji forced himself to mumble out a goodnight himself, before closing his eyes with a deep sigh, surrendering himself to what was probably going to be the longest night of his life—

 

But he must have actually fallen asleep, at some point, because Ryuji confusedly rose back to consciousness when he felt the bed dip a bit and a soft rustling. He cracked one eye open, squinting at Ren that was sitting at the edge of the mattress, already wearing a loose white shirt and jeans and putting on socks.

 

A pale blue light from the outside painted his messy hair like an halo. Going by the shade of it, the sun wasn’t even out yet.

 

“W’r ya goin’…?” Ryuji mumbled, mind fogged over. Ren turned.

 

“I told you I had to get up early.” He replied with a barely audible whisper. Ryuji could just make out the lines of his gentle smile in the dark. “Sleep a bit more, Ryuji. You are on break, after all.”

 

Thoughts slow, as if going through molasses, couldn’t stop Ryuji’s hand from acting first. He grabbed Ren’s wrist.

 

“Stay—“ He mumbled, eyelids heavy.

 

“I can’t.” Ren replied, somewhat melancholic. He freed his hand gently, and used it to caress Ryuji’s knuckles with a single finger. “Sleep. I’ll see you later.”

 

He was on his feet and out before Ryuji could even start to work on a answer, the door of the trailer clicking softy after him. Ryuji rolled over with a sigh, chasing the warmth left behind by Ren’s body, and promptly fell back asleep.

 

—

 

By the time they got Ren back, much later into the morning, Ryuji was doing his best to try forget how embarrassingly he behaved when he woke up at the crack of dawn and pretty much begged Ren to stay like a needy lover. At least neither Yusuke nor Morgana seemed to have witnessed that. Small blessings.

 

After a quick breakfast shared on the plastic table outside, Makoto had guided them with their shiny new visitor passes through the studios. When Ryuji asked how come she seemed so self-assured, she shrugged.

 

“Ren explained to me how to get to the section of the studio they are working in.” She replied, easily. Considering how she didn’t seem to have any trouble remembering the way, it wasn’t hard to see why Ren choose to tell her above anyone else.

 

A serious looking lady met them at the same door they went through the day prior. The light was red, this time.

 

“I need to ask you to keep absolute silence once we’ll be in.” She said, tapping on the plastic file in her arms. They all hummed and nodded in understanding, following after her as they went through the door and then deeper, well over where the table that still looked as full of fresh food as it did the day prior was. The passed through different, currently empty sets. The section of a road, complete with a guardrail and vegetation at the edges. What looked like half of a common apartment, like someone took it and cut it clean— They stopped at the edges of what appeared to be a normal high school classroom, remaining in the dark outside the circle of bright lighting that made it feel almost as if the fake classroom was plunged in the natural light coming from outside the fake windows, instead of being indoors.

 

The set was surrounded by workers, actors in fake school uniforms somehow reminiscent of Shujin’s real ones clearly preparing for the scene. Ann elbowed Ryuji and pointed repeatedly, keeping her lips pursed tightly like she was doing her best not to let out a single word— Not that he needed her to point out the obvious. Ren was pretty noticeable, looking quite weird in the knock-off uniform, almost like a bad imitation. Yet his messy hair was unmistakable. He was standing in the middle of the fake classroom, Watanabe-san at his side clearly speaking, going by the movement of her hands. They were too far to catch the words over the buzz of the workers. By their side an older man wearing a white t-shirt and gym pants—

 

_Oh shit, that’s supposed to be Kamoshida, isn’t he?_ Ryuji thought, feeling like he suddenly got hit over the head really hard. Everything felt so surreal— The man didn’t look anything like Kamoshida, but then again he figured it wasn’t so strange. Using the likeness of those involved whose faces were public dominion probably crossed some serious lines.

 

Watanabe-san stepped away and all the actors, Ren included, seemed to fall in position seamlessly. The guy playing Kamoshida stepped out entirely, and a sudden, almost heavy silence fell like a blanket. Cameras turned and microphones were prepared, hanging over the scene—

 

“And— Action!” Someone called loudly. They observed, holding their breath, as the scene started— Ren was sitting at a desk, everything in his stance giving away a feeling of cold indifference. The other actors chatted and moved around him, preparing their bags like they were about to leave after a school day— The fake classroom emptied except for Ren, and then the fake Kamoshida stepped in.

 

They were too far to be able to hear the words clearly, Ren’s and the fake Kamoshida’s voices only a buzz. Yet it was clear that heated words went back and forth as the fake Kamoshida leaned in on the desk. Ren suddenly got up, angrily slinging his school bag over his shoulder and moving as if he was about to leave, the fake Kamoshida putting an hand on his shoulder to stop him— Ren turned, and then the fake Kamoshida punched him in the stomach violently, making him keel over.

 

It all felt so uncomfortably real— The anger in their gestures, the way Ren just fell over in pain— The only reason they all managed to keep silent as they’ve been asked was for the cameras sliding around, reminding them this was but an act.

 

“Stop!” The same voice as before called loudly, and the buzz rose once more almost immediately. The fake Kamoshida offered an hand, helping Ren back up on his feet and then patting him on the shoulder amicably. Ren nodded at whatever he was being told, Watanabe-san walking back into the middle of the scene exchanging words with them, before pointing in their direction. Ren turned and waved.

 

“That was his last scene for the day, so he’ll be free to go as soon as he changes.” The woman that walked them there said, practical. “I can accompany you to the changing room, if you follow me…”

 

They obeyed dutifully, going through a maze of rooms and corridor. She left them in front of a door, telling them Ren should reach them soon before turning and leaving, her heels clicking on the floor.

 

“Oof—“ Futaba was the first to break the silence, leaning heavily against the wall. “That was kinda intense, don’t you think?”

 

Haru hummed. “Even if I couldn’t hear the lines properly the emotions expressed through body language alone was very clear. I’m— Surprised.”

 

Yusuke hummed. “Acting is truly a fine, difficult art.”

 

“…Are you ok?” Makoto asked softly, eyeing Ryuji. He shook his head vaguely, surprised.

 

“Huh— ‘m fine.” He replied, gruff. “That was sorta— Kinda of uncomfortably real, ya know? Like—“ He made a vague gesture, and then nervously adjusted the baseball cap he was wearing once more. “We all kinda laughed about the idea of how a movie could possibly depict the Thieves in action, but I never really thought about the rest— You know, all the real stuff that people are in the known about. It’s— Weird.”

 

“I understand how you feel.” Haru interjected, softly. “I was actually contacted by the studios— They wanted to let me know that everything that has happened with my father would not be included, especially in light of the fact that it was never clear whenever or not the Phantom Thieves were truly involved.” She sighed, and then smiled softly when Makoto put an hand on her shoulder. “I’m ok. But— Yes, I understand how you feel, Ryuji-kun.”

 

The somber atmosphere that fell on them was cut short by the arrival of Ren in his knock-off uniform.

 

“Oh, you’re already here.” He yawned. “Good. Give me a minute to change and then we can go down to the beach— I need sunlight. _Badly_.”

 

“You want to go straight away?” Futaba asked, lulling on the balls of her feet. “Can’t we watch a bit longer?”

 

“Watanabe-san doesn’t want to spoil the movie too much for you guys.” Ren replied with a lopsided smirk. “To be honest it won’t be really interesting— We are working on some of the tamest scenes, the cool stuff has already been shot.”

 

“I disagree, I think observing your work was very interesting.” Yusuke interjected, pensive.

 

“Eh, thanks, Yusuke.” Ren replied, giving a little embarrassed shrug. “But I really, _really_ need to go out before I start going insane. There will be chances to observe more of the shooting, if you really want.”

 

—

 

Ren kept yawning as he guided Makoto through the streets, all of them once more squeezed in the totally-not-stolen van. They drove past long stretches of beach peppered with the colourful umbrellas and towels laid down by the people that were already there.

 

“Hideki lives here, so he told me about a secret spot where it won’t be too crowded.” He declared upon noticing the curious looks the others kept launching him. “Over there—“

 

They inserted in what looked less like a road and more like a strip of dirt through the tall grass, full of holes. But at the end of it, what awaited them was an almost completely empty beach, only a couple of cars parked at the edge of the sand, the people already there little figures in the distance.

 

As soon as they put down their umbrella and coolers full of food, surrounding it with towels, Ren did all but launch himself on one of them with a little sigh, still wearing the gray shirt with the studios logo on top of his swimming trunks. Morgana, passing by, comically patted his head with a paw, before settling himself right under the umbrella.

 

“Hey man, don’t ya wanna take a swim? The water looks real good—“ Ryuji asked, sitting down by his side as the girls approached the water, out of their clothes in record time.

 

“Five minutes—“ Ren moaned, muffled, making Ryuji chuckle.

 

Well longer than five minutes went by, Ren not moving an inch, before Ryuji spoke again, voice low.

 

“Man— That whole scene was kinda intense, wasn’t it?” He asked, cautious. “Like— I don’t know, dude, ya gotta tell me how you are dealing with this whole thing because I dunno if I’d been able to keep my cool in your shoes— Ren?”

 

He blinked down. Ren’s chest was rising and falling with soft regularity, his eyes closed behind the glasses. Ryuji sighed, carefully pinching them between his fingers to slide them off Ren’s face.

 

“You’ve got stupidly long eyelashes, man.” Ryuji muttered as he folded the temples and put the glasses away on top of one of the coolers.

 

“You know I’m here, right?” Morgana asked, sounding slightly amused. “Still, if you want to keep speaking with Ren while he’s asleep, be my guest, I guess—“

 

“Oh, shuddup, cat.” Ryuji grumbled back, cheeks pinking. Morgana snickered.

 

Ryuji elected to ignore him entirely, as he collected his knees against his chest and rested his cheek on them, unable to look away from Ren’s sleeping form— He looked so peaceful, one hand tucked under his chin and stray locks of hair tickling his nose— And he also looked so very tired.

 

_‘Idiot got up at the crack of dawn to shoot his scenes so he could spend more time with us, surely.’_ Ryuji thought to himself, a bit of guilt lapping at his chest.

 

He wasn’t quite sure for how long he just sat there, peaceful silence lulled by the white noise of the sea, but he felt like he’d never tire of looking at Ren— Not that the quiet lasted long. The girls finally got out of the water, coming back toward their umbrella laughing and dripping all over the place.

 

“Booooh, you guys are boring, why didn’t you come take a bath, too?” Futaba exclaimed, pouting, as she grabbed a towel to dry her hair. Ryuji shushed her, a finger on his lips before he pointed down at Ren with a thumb. “Oh—“ Futaba whispered, blinking.

 

Ann bended down by their side, poking Ren’s head once. He didn’t even stir, dead to the world. She sighed.

 

“Where’s Yusuke?” She asked with a whisper, also grabbing a towel to dry herself.

 

“He said something about some crabs he spotted— You know how he is with marine wildlife.” Morgana replied, voice volume matching hers. “He’ll be back when he gets hungry, I imagine.”

 

Ann chuckled, before dragging her towel under the sun and lying down with the clear intention of sunbathing. The rest of the girls followed suit, rubbing sun screen on each other— Ryuji’s eyes were on them, but his mind was definitely somewhere else—

 

“Oy, keep your pervy eyes to yourself.” Morgana grumbled, squinting. Ryuji blinked back at him.

 

“What? Oh— Dude, who do you think I am?” He replied in a scandalized whisper, when understanding clicked in his mind. “I wasn’t even looking, just thinkin’.”

 

Morgana made a dubious noise, and Haru turned around on her towel with a little chuckle.

 

“It’s fine, Mona-chan.” She whispered, sounding distinctly amused. “I assure you Ryuji-kun’s mind wasn’t on us… I’d say it was very likely on the person lying right by his side.”

 

“ _Haru_ —“ Ryuji whined, a flush immediately rising to his face. Morgana stared at her, and then at him, and then down at Ren, before sighing deeply.

 

“You are both such idiots.” He commented, cryptic, before rising on his paws. “I’m going to go check on Yusuke.” He declared, shaking his head, a resigned note in his voice, leaving cute little paw prints in the sand as he walked away.

 

Ryuji was still trying to reign in the blush on his cheeks, when he muttered. “Can you girls not talk about that stuff with Ren around? I mean—“

 

“Oh, relax, he’s pretty much in a coma.” Ann replied with a nod toward Ren, who hadn’t moved a single inch the entire time. Ryuji groaned.

 

“What do I do, Ann?” He asked, plaintive. “I wanna smooch him so bad, this is unfair—“

 

Haru chuckled. “You’re surprisingly adorable, Ryuji-kun.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, my dignity stopped existing ages ago.” Ryuji sighed back, dejected.

 

Futaba kicked her feet in the air, turning her face upside down to look at him, speaking with unholy glee in her voice. “Weren’t you the one always moaning about lost chances and all that? Now we are here: If you want to smooch him, it’s time to confess.”

 

“You do realize that telling him I got it bad won’t necessarily lead to smooching, right.” Ryuji replied, unamused. “Like— I mean. Ren’s Ren— And I’m me. I doubt he’d ever feel the same way—“

 

He was interrupted by an amazingly synchronised groan from all the girls.

 

“Ryuji, just tell him.” Ann said, exasperated and commanding in equal measures. “If you don’t, I’m gonna make personally sure you will regret it for every single second of every day of the rest of your life.”

 

Ryuji gulped audibly, nodding slowly.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Despite having the very real threat of Ann’s wrath looming over him like a particularly murder-y shadow, Ryuji could never find the right moment to try free those words chained in the back of his throat and finally confess his feelings— Not for lack of wanting to, that was sure.

 

When Ren finally woke up during that beach trip, looking so adorably disheveled and confused, Ryuji wanted nothing more than hug him for the rest of the eternity as he declared his undying love— But he could hardly do so with an audience, even if the rest of the group knew about his crush. Then they went back to the city as the sun was starting to set, looking definitely tourist-y with their colourful clothing and sporting different levels of sunburn, stopping by the first fast food joint they could find to load up on greasy food, before driving back up toward the studios.

 

“You shouldn’t have let me sleep so much. I’m not going to be able to close an eye, tonight.” Ren sighed as Makoto kept driving without the need to be guided anymore. He was sitting by Ryuji’s side in the backseats, the both of them observing the battle happening in front of them, between Futaba and Yusuke, who were attempting repeatedly to steal fries from the bags of food, and Ann and Haru, who were valiantly defending said food, with Morgana loudly supporting his two favorite ladies.

 

“You clearly needed it, man— I mean, you didn’t even wake up when one of those crabs pinched Morgana’s tail— And that could’ve been heard from about outside the stratosphere.” Ryuji replied, shaking his head. “You must’ve been exhausted— Did you really need to wake up so early, this morning?”

 

Ren seemed to take a moment, as Morgana swatted at Yusuke’s hand -no claws involved-. “I wanted more time during the day to spend with you.” He replied, softly, confirming Ryuji’s suspicion. “I didn’t think you’d remember that, actually. You were pretty out of it.”

 

Ryuji’s cheeks pinked, as he turned a splutter into a dignified cough. “Yeah, well— You should’ve slept a bit longer.”

 

“It’s fine, I won’t take a nap, tomorrow.” Ren replied, as if that was the problem. He seemed to either not notice or ignore Ryuji’s unamused look in his direction. “I don’t think I’m going to be free before lunch time again— But I was thinking—“ He trailed off, working his lower lip under his teeth.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. I’ll see how tomorrow goes.” Ren replied, cryptic. “Futaba, I’m pretty you’ve already eaten your share of the fries, by now.” He added, a bit louder, making her jump.

 

“I hungeeeeerrr—“ She whined, muffled by the fries that were still sticking out of her mouth.

 

“Don’t we all.” Yusuke followed, wisely, which was a bit ruined by the crumbles sticking to the corner of his lips.

 

Makoto sighed without saying anything as they finally went through the entrance of the studios yet again.

 

“Go wash your hands.” Were the first words out of her mouth as soon as they were parked and unloading the bags.

 

“Ok, mooooom—“ Futaba moaned, making a beeline for the girls’ trailer, Yusuke following silently in her tracks and turning for the boys’. They busied themselves with preparing the plastic table once more, taking out half demolished fries, and burgers, and whatever other greasy thing they could order off of the menu. They sat down, not bothering to wait for the two fries-thieves to start demolishing the food.

 

“Huh, Ryuji, when did you change— Whoa!”

 

They all turned at Futaba’s exclamation. She was standing just outside the trailer, looking up with wide eyes at someone they didn’t hear approaching at all.

 

“Hideki!” Ren blurted, sounding distinctly surprised. “I didn’t even notice you—“

 

The stranger smiled, amused. He was sporting a head of spiky, bright blonde hair, although the similarity with Ryuji stopped there. He was a bit shorter than Ryuji and less lean, not to mention the strong features and deep black eyes that just screamed ‘movie star!’ to whoever was looking.

 

“I was chatting with Himari in her trailer, she’s taking a shower, now— You looked pretty busy. Hungry, huh?” He replied, revealing a deep, warm voice. “I feel you, going to the beach always makes me famished.”

 

“Is it that obvious?” Ren replied with a chuckle. The guy -Hideki- made a vague gesture toward Yusuke’s legs, which were bright red starting from the knees down. “Fair enough. Thanks for the tip, by the way. We were pretty much the only ones on that part of the beach.”

 

“Glad to be of help.” Hideki replied, doing a little gentlemanly bow. “Aren’t you going to introduce me?”

 

“Of course— Guys, this is Hideki Eiichi.” Ren didn’t seem to feel the need to specify which character Hideki was playing, it was obvious enough to all of them. He rapidly continued, rattling out all their names as Hideki did the rounds to warmly shake their hands. When he arrived at Ryuji he stopped, blinking.

 

“I can see why I’ve confused you, Sakura-san.” He said, turning toward Futaba with an amused smile. He rose a bit on the tip of his feet to cover the height difference between himself and Ryuji. “How do we look?”

 

Futaba snorted in her hands, as Haru let out a chuckle, commenting. “Almost like twins!”

 

Ryuji would beg to differ, especially when he felt like Hideki was far more attractive than he could ever hope to be. Still, he kept the thought to himself, grinning weakly.

 

“Oh, but I won’t want to keep you from your dinner, I’m sorry.” Hideki suddenly commented as he bounced back down, distractedly running a hand through his hair. “Please, feel free to keep eating, I don’t mind.”

 

“Do you want to join us?” Ren asked, stepping by his side as they went back to their seats. Hideki groaned.

 

“Reeeeen, why do you do this to meeee—“ He whined, letting his head fall back. “You know how much I love terrible greasy food that’s bad for me.”

 

“Yeah, that’s kind of the point.” Ren replied, grinning wolfishly.

 

“You’re a demon.” Hideki quipped back, mirth in his eyes. “I won’t allow you to tempt me, this time. No, go eat your burger and stop trying to murder my diet.”

 

Ren snickered, elbowing him jokingly and gaining back a little playful shove, before falling back down in his chair. With a last amused huff Hideki excused himself, going back into one of the trailers.

 

“Seems like a fun guy.” Ann commented over her burger. “He’s pretty friendly, huh?”

 

“Yeah, he’s nice.” Ren agreed, stuffing his face with some of the few fries that survived Futaba and Yusuke’s assault. “He’s good company— Always comes around even if he has a house down in the city.”

 

“I’m glad to know you’ve made friends.” Makoto interjected, sounding genuinely relieved.

 

“Yeah, you should totes invite him to hang out with us—“ Futaba piped up, burger in one hand and phone and the other. “I wanna get a pic with him, just to make my classmates jealous.”

 

“Oh— Is he very famous?” Haru asked, curious.

 

“Yeah, quite a bit. He worked in a lot of tv series.” Ren replied with a tiny shrug. “This is his first movie, too, so we bonded over that. I won’t mind inviting him to hang out with us, if you guys want.”

 

‘ _I would mind_ ’, Ryuji thought bitterly, surprising himself. He blinked as he took a sip of his soda, momentarily deaf to his friends’ chatting.

 

Why would he mind? Hideki seemed like a really nice person. Cheery, friendly, good-looking, calling Ren by name as if they’ve been friends for ages, playing around with him and bantering gleefully—

 

Oh.

 

 _‘I’m not going to be jealous.’_ He reprimanded himself, busying his mouth with a giant bite of his burger before he could blurt something incredibly dumb. _’There’s no reason to be jealous, and I’m totally not going to be jealous.’_

 

—

 

Ryuji was so, _so_ jealous.

 

Hideki was just _such_ a nice guy. Coming out the trailer along with the actress that played Ann’s character after they were done eating. They were both so friendly, chatting brightly with all of them and sharing embarrassing stories from the set, making Ren adorably flustered. They seemed to insert seamlessly into the group, in the next few days, going out with them whenever they could or just being disgustingly kind whenever the Thieves went to watch some of the shooting, explaining to them all sorts of technical stuff that was really interesting and all—

 

And Ryuji was going insane. It didn’t matter how much he kept telling himself he had no reason to be jealous, not when Ren and Hideki playfully teased each other and seemed to constantly have their hands on one another. One arm slung around the shoulders, a light brush on the bicep to attract each other’s attention— It was like watching a better version of himself stealing the guy Ryuji was hopelessly in love with from under his nose.

 

At least he was doing a decent job of not letting anyone notice the seething ball of corrosive bitterness that had placed itself in Ryuji’s stomach. Maybe he was finally learning how to keep his temper at bay— Not that it helped made the whole situation any better.

 

Although Ann seemed to have noticed something. She kept shooting him these odd looks every now and then, that Ryuji pointedly ignored. If she wanted to come scold him because he was procrastinating on his silent promise to confess his feelings to Ren, she was welcome to. Ryuji could’ve used someone to talk about his dumb, needless jealousy with.

 

But she never approached, and Ryuji didn’t take the first step. He didn’t want to ruin anyone’s vacation by being a big, dumb baby that couldn’t deal with his feelings. So he kept swallowing those bitter pills, silent.

 

It also didn’t help that Ren was just in _his space_ all the goddamn time. He seemed to have suddenly turned so handsy, leaning over Ryuji’s shoulder, grabbing his arms, rubbing his back, standing closer than was really necessary— Every touch was like fire searing on Ryuji’s skin, causing his brain to crash like an outdated computer. It was driving him up a wall.

 

His nerves were so frayed as the days shifted closer and closer to the end of August he almost couldn’t wait to go back home— If only he could bring Ren with him, go back to easier days were his heart and mind weren’t such chaotic messes.

 

“I think I’m gonna stay here, this evening.” Ren sighed as he stepped by their side, fishing Ryuji out of his disquiet thoughts. They were sitting around on the usual foldable chairs outside the trailer, waiting for him to come back from his work.

 

“Oh, what?” Futaba moaned, dropping her hands in her lap, fingers tight around her portable console. “But today’s the festival!”

 

“I know, I’m sorry.” Ren replied, quietly, massaging the bridge of his nose. “You should still go, have fun— I’m just too tired, I don’t think I’d enjoy it very much.”

 

To be fair he did look pretty tired, voice lacking energy. Futaba looked like she wanted to protest again—

 

“If you want to rest then I guess we’ll probably better go.” Makoto interject, fingers ghosting on Futaba’s shoulder. “If we stay here we are just going to make a lot of noise.” She added, pointedly looking at Futaba, Morgana and Yusuke. Yusuke blinked, clearly confused, apparently forgetful of the fact he was way too easily prone to go on art-related tangents in surely not quiet tones.

 

“…Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Futaba asked, more subdued, and Ren shot her a little lopsided smile.

 

“I’d only be a weight. You should go, don’t worry.”

 

“Fine.” She gave up with a sigh. “I’ll bring you something good to eat.”

 

“I can’t wait.” Ren replied, sounding slightly more cheerful. He turned as they rose from their seats, Makoto fishing out the keys of the van that have been pretty much stapled on her from day one— But as Ryuji rose from his favorite spot, the steps leading out to the trailer, Ren softly grabbed his elbow.

 

“Hey— Would you mind to also stay?” He asked in a low voice. This close Ryuji could easily see the faint dark circles under his eyes. “I don’t want to deal with the crowd and the noise, but I don’t want to be alone either—“ A little sigh. “Sorry for being so selfish—“

 

“Dude, of course I don’t mind.” Ryuji immediately replied, frowning. “I’ve been to festivals, it’s not like I’m missing out on something new. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Ren shot him a small, grateful smile that made Ryuji feel as if his insides were slowly melting. “Thank you. I’ll go shower and then make something for dinner—“

 

“I’ll take care of it.” Ryuji immediately replied. Anything to take the stress off of Ren’s shoulder. “Just relax, ok?”

 

The smile on Ren’s lips widened, as he gave Ryuji’s elbow a little squeeze. Ryuji took a moment to just stand there and breathe slowly as Ren slipped inside and went for the little bathroom. They were going to be alone. They were going to be alone for probably quite a long time, for the first time since forever—

 

“Ryuji?” Ann called his attention, snapping him out of the sudden little flame of hope that ignited in his chest. She was standing with a foot on the van, the others already squeezed in. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Huh— Ren asked me to stay.” Ryuji replied mechanically, still a bit shell shocked. Ann blinked, mouth snapping shut and blue eyes searching his face—

 

“Ok.” She then said, careful. “See you later.”

 

Ryuji nodded back and, before he could look at the expressions on the others’ faces as Ann informed them of the fact he was going to stay behind, turned to step in the trailer, closing the door behind himself.

 

They were alone. No one to interrupt them, no goddamn suave Hideki to put his paws all over Ren— Just the two of them.

 

Ryuji took a deep breath, gathered all his courage, and then went to work.

 

—

 

Ren emerged from the bathroom with soft, comfortable clothing hanging off of his thin form and hair still slightly humid even after the weirdly long time he spent drying it. He sniffed the air, humming appreciatively.

 

“Fried rice?” He asked as he squeezed past Ryuji, that was standing by the tiny stove, stirring the content of a pan.

 

“It’s about the one thing I’m really good at cooking.” Ryuji admitted with a little smile. “And we had most of the ingredients, so why not— Usually I’d add more spices, but this time ‘round I had to make do.”

 

“It smells delicious, I’m not complaining.” Ren replied with a little sigh, dropping the wet towel that was draped over his shoulders in a small hamper squeezed under the table. He only had to take a couple of steps to go stand by Ryuji’s side, leaning in to rest his head on Ryuji’s shoulder.

 

Ryuji froze for a second, and promptly pretended he totally didn’t froze by stirring the rice a little more.

 

“Thank you— You know, for staying.” Ren murmured, thin fingers running along Ryuji’s forearm, rising goosebumps along the trail they followed.

 

“It’s no big deal.” Ryuji replied, proud of how stable his voice came out. “C’mon, sit down, I’m pretty much done.”

 

Mercifully, Ren obeyed. They ate in companionable silence, their knees bumping under the tiny table. Ryuji kept his eyes carefully trained around Ren’s chest, especially after their eyes met for a second and made him feel like he could get lost in whatever was going on in the silver of Ren’s irises—

 

Plates emptied and abandoned in the little sink, Ren fell heavily on his bed after taking his glasses off and putting them on the nightstand, turning on a side with a little sigh. Ryuji decided to claim Yusuke’s bed, propped on the opposite side of Ren’s, seating with his back against the wall.

 

“…Are you sure you want me around? You look pretty beat, you should go to sleep.” Ryuji murmured after a long silence, worriedly honest. For how much he wanted to spend some time with Ren, there was no denying how tired he looked.

 

“No, I don’t want to go to sleep, I just need some quiet.” Ren replied, matching the volume of his voice. “Come here.”

 

Ryuji gulped. Ren looked just so— Defenseless. There were many things he loved about him— The way he held himself proudly, how self-assured his steps were— And yet the moments in which Ren allowed himself to just wind down and be so— _Soft_ were Ryuji’s favorites. It made him feel special, like Ren trusted him enough to let his guard down.

 

Ryuji wasn’t sure he would be able to resist the temptation to touch him, caress his hair, lean down and kiss him until they couldn’t breathe anymore, in that moment, if he went too close to Ren.

 

Still, he obeyed, shifting carefully to go sit on the edge of the mattress. Ren rose, shuffling closer and leaning against Ryuji’s right side, putting his chin on Ryuji’s shoulder. He was a firm, warm presence, and yet Ryuji was barely controlling himself in order not to shiver.

 

“I think it’s time I tell you that secret.” Ren murmured, breath caressing Ryuji’s neck.

 

“Huh-huh?” Ryuji only managed, not trusting his own voice.

 

“Yeah.” Ren continued, softly. “Tomorrow I’ll have to shoot a particular scene— But I don’t want to.”

 

“Why— Why not?”

 

“Because I will have to kiss someone.” If Ren noticed the factthat Ryuji went tense, he was kind enough not to point it out. “And— I’ve never kissed anyone.”

 

“Wha— Really?” Ryuji blurted, honestly surprised.

 

“Does it surprise you?”

 

“Well, yeah! You’re so— Huh—“ Ryuji’s mouth felt suddenly very, very dry. “I mean—“

 

Ren chuckled, continuing as Ryuji trailed off. “I wanted to save my first kiss for someone special. And— There’s a person I love.” He sighed, leaning even more heavily on Ryuji’s shoulder.

 

Ryuji froze almost violently. Of course— Of course Ren would have a special someone— Why did Ryuji ever hope to have even the slightest chance?

 

“Do you think you can guess who this person is?” Ren asked softly, forcing Ryuji to try stop his panicking mind and breaking heart.

 

“I— I dunno, man—“ He forced out, taking a deep breath. Ren needed him to be a good friend, now. He needed Ryuji to support and console him. “I’m sorry— About the scene thing. I guess you can’t skip it?”

 

Ren shook his head just slightly, causing his soft, messy hair to tickle Ryuji’s cheek. His hand, which had been resting on Ryuji’s bicep all along, slowly slid down, Ren’s nimble fingers tracing Ryuji’s knuckles before sliding in the space through Ryuji’s fingers.

 

“Can’t you really guess?” He asked again, giving a little squeeze.

 

If there was ever a moment for the noise of a scratched record to go off in Ryuji’s mind, that was it. All the chaos in him went to an abrupt stop as Ren hooked the fingers he slid through Ryuji’s around his palm. Ren, who had been very, very touchy-feely the entire week, who had spent every free moment he had leaning into Ryuji’s personal space, that was now half draped over him, his chest pressing against Ryuji’s side and _literally holding his hand_ —

 

“…Ren?” Ryuji asked, faintly, voice finally cracking.

 

“I’m sorry, for— For having stressed you out the whole week.” Ren murmured, his voice even closer. “I wanted to gauge your reactions a bit. I was— I was scared. Of losing you, if I told you the truth.” He sighed softly. “But I’m not anymore. I love you, Ryuji.”

 

_This isn’t happening, there’s no way, no goddamn way—_

 

Ren’s nose tickled as it brushed Ryuji’s jaw, as he felt Ren’s body pressing forward and his lips landing on Ryuji’s cheek with a soft, little kiss.

 

It was as if a switch was flipped. Ryuji released a long breath that came out almost a low whine, shoulders releasing all the tenseness all at once. He turned slowly, throat working around the knot lodged into it— Ren’s cheeks were just slightly flushed as their eyes met. He looked tired, and content, and excited, and jittery, all at once.

 

“Ren.” Ryuji managed to weakly drag out of his throat.

 

“Yes?” Ren replied, blinking slowly, almost cat-like. His pupils were slightly wide.

 

“Oh my god.” Ryuji whispered. “Is this for real? I’m not dreaming, right?”

 

Ren chuckled, a low rumble against Ryuji’s body. He guided the hand he was still holding up, toward his cheek. Ryuji’s fingers twitched when they brushed against it, before relaxing and allowing him to cup Ren’s jaw, thumb stroking gently right under his eye.

 

“What do you think?” Ren replied, voice lowering to a whisper and heavy lidded eyes looking almost like molten silver.

 

“I—“ Ryuji’s eyes prickled. He worked his throat, before finally managing to whisper. “Ren, I— I love you, too.”

 

Ren shifted again, even closer, leaning in to bump his forehead against Ryuji’s, the gentlest, softest smile ever opening on his lips.

 

“Ok.” He whispered, eyes fluttering close. “Ok.”

 

“…I guess I’m going to kiss you, now?” Ryuji murmured, low and rough, his entire being burning to finally claim what he has yearned for for so long.

 

“I’d like that.” Ren replied, smile widening and eyes still closed. He let Ryuji tilt his head gently, pliant under his fingers, and released a soft little sigh as their lips finally met.

 

Ryuji’s other hand rose to sit on Ren’s shoulder, sliding down along his arm and then his waist, as they kissed softly, lips chasing each other. It was slow, and careful, and warm and inexperienced, and also absolutely perfect. They softly panted against each others’ lips as they separated, their foreheads still touching. Ryuji opened his eyes just a bit, just in time to see Ren’s eyelashes flutter against his cheeks and then the silver of his irises. Ren’s hands rose up along Ryuji’s chest, grabbing at the collar of his shirt and tugging a bit as he shuffled backwards, falling belly up on the bed and dragging Ryuji with him.

 

Not that Ryuji was actually resisting— He leaned over Ren, elbows at the sides of his head, as Ren’s fingers released his shirt to run up on his neck, caressing the back of his head and sinking into his short hair. Ryuji let out a stilted little sigh at the sensation, and then Ren’s lips were on his again.

 

They lost track of time as they traded kisses, as Ryuji just rested his entire weight over Ren, as Ren turned them over on their sides, sliding his leg through Ryuji’s knees and slotting their bodies closer from chests to hips, their mouths never quite separating. They were both flushed and panting as Ren finally retreated just enough to don’t brush Ryuji’s lips with his.

 

“Pause?” He asked, low and raw, gaining a little breathy laugh from Ryuji.

 

“Sure. Pause.” He then murmured, closing his eyes with a tiny sigh as they both caught their breath, still tightly embracing.

 

Despite his request, it wasn’t a long pause. Ren’s lips landed softly on Ryuji’s throat, starting to leave a trail of tiny kisses.

 

“Ren.” Ryuji groaned, a shiver running down his back. “If ya don’t slow down, I ain’t quite sure tonight isn’t going to end in some adult rated situations.”

 

Ren huffed a laugh against his skin and rewarded him with a little bite, before shifting back a bit and resting his head on the pillow, at eye level with each other.

 

“Ok. No rush.” He murmured, blinking oh-so slowly as their eyes met.

 

“God, I can’t believe this is really happening.” Ryuji whispered, gaze chained to Ren’s. “I was so sure you couldn’t possibly ever feel the same—“

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Ren asked, frowning just slightly.

 

“ ‘Dunno— I mean, I’m me, ya know? Same ol’ disaster.” Ryuji sighed, indecisive. “Why would someone as amazing as you ever fall in love with a guy like me?”

 

Ren’s lips turned in a thin line, the crease between his eyebrow deepening a tiny bit. “I don’t know.” He replied, firm, leaning in. “How about the fact that you are gentle—“ He pressed a small kiss on Ryuji’s lips. “And brave— Loyal— Passionate— Reliable—“

 

He kept punctuating ever word with a small kiss. By the time he was done Ryuji was pretty much flushed all the way to the roots of his hair, mouth opening and closing silently.

 

“I don’t want you to ever think about yourself like that anymore.” Ren murmured, a determined little frown on his face. “I love you, Ryuji, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

 

“…Ok.” Ryuji finally gave in with a whisper, feeling like his heart had grown about ten times its normal size. “For— For how long?”

 

“Almost a year.”

 

Ryuji spluttered. “You’ve been pining after me for a _year_? _Dude_.” He released a long, trembly breath. “I’ve only realized, like, a couple of months ago, and the uncertainty was _killing me_.”

 

“I can be patient, when it comes to really important things.” Ren replied with a smile. “And even if you wouldn’t have returned my feelings I would’ve been content, as long as you were by my side. But then—“

 

“Then what?” Ryuji nudged as Ren trailed off.

 

“That night. When— When we fought.” Ren continued, softly careful. “When you called me to apologize. You told me that sometimes you missed me so much it felt like you couldn’t breathe. And— That was so familiar. Because I felt that way so many times… That was the moment I started to think that maybe you did return my feelings.”

 

Ryuji took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second. “It makes sense.” He murmured. “So… You know, after that night I noticed a dramatic increase of selfies. So many of those drove me up a wall ‘cause you looked so damn pretty— Did you do that on purpose?”

 

“Maybe.” Ren grinned, mischievous.

 

“Man, you’re the worst.” Ryuji groaned, swatting at his side softly. “The absolute worst.”

 

Ren snickered, tightening the hug even more as he pushed his face against Ryuji’s neck.

 

“I’m your worst, though.” He replied, muffled. Ryuji could feel the smile against his skin.

 

“Yeah.” He whispered, happy, happier than he’s ever been in his entire life. “You’re _my_ worst.”

 

—

 

The phone buzzed again, and Ren looked at Ryuji as he finally sighed and took it out of his pocket.

 

“It’s Ann.” He declared. “Asking where we are.”

 

“Just tell her we went to take a walk.” Ren shrugged, adjusting his fingers through Ryuji’s as they kept walking along the silent roads. “It’s pretty much the truth.”

 

It wasn’t his intention, at the start, to ever leave the trailer. But then he glanced at the clock as he and Ryuji were cuddling, realized the others would probably come back soon, and sighed, asking Ryuji to go out a bit, just so it could be only the two of them a while longer. Ryuji had been more than eager to accept.

 

The big buildings loomed over them as they wandered aimlessly in the confines of the studios, hand in hand. There was no one around anymore, at that time of the evening, the only noises their steps and the cicadas singing the night away. It was a pleasantly cool night, giving Ren an excuse to stop every now and then and snuggle closer to Ryuji, drinking in the warmth of his body as Ryuji chuckled and rubbed his back as if trying to warm him up.

 

The night was going even better than Ren had always dreamed of— The entire week he’s been preparing for that moment as he kept shamelessly flirting with Ryuji, emboldened more and more by his flustered reactions and the very un-sneaky looks he launched in his direction when he thought Ren wouldn’t notice. Ren knew there would be hell to pay once they’d go back and let the others know they were now a couple: The girls, especially Futaba, would probably go on with the ‘ _I told you so_ ’ until the rest of eternity—

 

But it was a small price to pay, for the privilege of finally having Ryuji all for himself.

 

“Dude…” Ryuji murmured suddenly, snapping him out of his dreamy thoughts. “I feel— I feel like someone’s watchin’ us?”

 

Ren blinked, confused, and looked around. He couldn’t see anything out the ordinary, just the grey road circling the studios and the vegetation swaying gently in the light breeze. Nothing seemed out the ordinary—

 

A scraping sound, like steps on gravel. They both turned, the hair on the back of ren’s neck standing up—

 

“Geez—“ He wheezed out as his eyes landed on a familiar figure. “Watanabe-san, that scared the heck out of me!”

 

The familiar pink hair emerged under the artificial light of one of the light poles. “I’m sorry, Ren-kun, it wasn’t my intention.” She replied, slightly amused. “Why out so late? Although it’s not like I have a leg to stand on— Still, I find it very refreshing to take a walk around when everyone has already left, clearing my head— Oh.”

 

Ren watched as her eyes landed on his and Ryuji’s still entwined hands and then back up at their faces, gaze sharp.

 

“Um, this is— We—“

 

“No need to justify yourself with me, Ren-kun.” She interrupted, gentle. “I already had the strong impression you had a special someone in your life, after all.”

 

“Really?” Ren blinked, surprised, as Ryuji squeezed his hand just a tiny bit more.

 

“Of course— You have a very good poker face, I can concede that.” She laughed briefly. “But it is my job to understand the silent language of the body in order to properly direct my movies, so there is very little you can hide from me. I had long noticed you didn’t seem particularly thrilled about the scene we will need to shoot tomorrow.”

 

Ren grimaced slightly, as Ryuji let out a little ‘ _Oh_ ’.

 

“I kinda forgot about that, with— Everythin’.” Ryuji added with a sigh. “I guess you gotta do that, huh.” He shot a lopsided smile at Ren, who smiled back weakly.

 

“Not much of a choice.” He replied, before turning toward Watanabe. “Nothing against the scene, of course, it is quite striking— But, you know—“

 

“Ah, young love.” She sighed with a shade of amusement to her tone, shaking her head. “I have taken no offense, no worries. I have no doubt you will be as capable and professional as ever. Although…” She trailed off, eyeing the both of them. “Mh.”

 

“…Watanabe-san?”

 

“Sakamoto-kun, was it?” She replied, eyes shifting on Ryuji, who jumped just slightly. “How would you feel about the idea of being in a movie?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally them smooches!!! Speaking of which, here's some extra art ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  
> 
>  


	6. Chapter 6

 

“What are you thinkin’?”

 

They slid out the trailer at a criminally early time of the morning like thieves, leaving Yusuke and Morgana, still blessedly unaware and sleeping. Despite how early it was, the insides of the studios were already buzzing with activity as Ren guided the both of them toward the changing rooms.

 

And now here they were, standing in their oh-so similar and yet not quite right costumes in front of one another.

 

Ryuji had felt so weird once he was done putting everything on and stepped back to look at his reflection, even if the mask obstructed his sight a bit. He thought he could understand, now, when Ren said looking at himself made his head spin, when he first tried on his Joker costume for the movie.

 

Ren worked his lower lip under his teeth, grey eyes like fire pointed at Ryuji.

 

“I think…” He started, slowly. “That I will ask Watanabe-san if I can take these home with me, once the shootings are over. There are, like, four different pairs of these, it’s not like they are going to miss them.”

 

The implications of Ren’s words made Ryuji feel a bit hot under the collar, and he huffed, nervously adjusting the red ascot around his neck.

 

“Ok. Yeah. Cool.” He replied, making Ren chuckle softly. “Ok, so, huh— I guess we ready. Should we go?”

 

“Yes, if you are.” Ren tilted his head on a side. “Nervous?”

 

“A little bit.” Ryuji admitted, tugging at the ascot again. Ren closed the distance between them and, oooh boy, was the sight of him back into that tight black vest and coat doing things to Ryuji’s heart.

 

“It’ll be fine.” Ren murmured, taking Ryuji’s hands off the knot of the ascot and then adjusting it gently. “It’s a very short scene.”

 

“…Ok. I can do it.” Ryuji declared with a little huff, gathering courage. “Let’s go.”

 

When they stepped back into the set they walked by Himari, that was distractedly browsing her phone and yawning.

 

“Amamiya-kun, Hideki.” She said, not quite looking up at them. “Good morning. I thought you guys were going to shoot this afternoon?”

 

“Good morning.” Ren replied, a note of unholy glee he could not hold back in his voice. “Watanabe-san decided to get it over with before everything else.”

 

She looked up, clearly not having missed the strange tone, eyebrow slightly drawn together. She looked at Ren, and then at Ryuji— The frown deepened and then she did a double take, clearly taken aback.

 

“We gotta go.” Ren added, winking at her, as he put a gloved hand on Ryuji’s bicep. “See you later!”

 

“Yeah… Later?” She replied, her voice shifting into amused questioning at the end. Ren snickered as they walked away.

 

“Can’t believe she didn’t realize I wasn’t mister pretty boy Hideki, at first.” Ryuji grumbled as they came into view of Watanbe’s pink head.

 

“Ryuji… Is that jealousy I detect?” Ren replied, the unholy glee coming back in spades.

 

Ryuji huffed. “So what? That guy can’t keep his damn hands off of you!”

 

“Oh, Ryuji.” Ren sighed, amused. “He’s just a very physical person, but he’s not interested. He’s married.”

 

“Oh.” Ryuji exhaled, blinking. “I wish I had known that a bit earlier.”

 

Ren huffed a laugh out of his nose but added no more as they approached Watanabe. She seemed to finally notice them, looking at them over her steaming cup of coffee.

 

“The costume is a bit short, but it’s barely noticeable.” Was the first thing that she declared, eyeing Ryuji up and down. “A surprisingly good fit, you must be more muscular than you look.”

 

Ryuji coughed softly and shifted his weight from foot to foot. Watanabe downed the rest of her coffee in one gulp before putting down the cup on a chair.

 

“Ren-kun, I’m going to steal your boyfriend for a minute.” She said, hooking her arm around Ryuji’s and dragging him away while Ren laughed, the bastard.

 

She guided him deeper into the set, that looked like a tight, slightly dirty street alley.

 

“The scene is very brief, but it will require you to put as much passion into it as you can.” She started as they walked through it.

 

“Huh-huh.” Ryuji replied, voice coming out a bit high. She patted his arm.

 

“No need to be so tense, I have no doubt you will be able to do it. After all you truly do love Ren-kun, do you not?”

 

Ryuji’s cheeks pinked, but he did not hesitate when he answered. “Yeah, of course I do.”

 

“That’s all I need. We have enough time to do as many takes as necessary, so don’t stress out.” She stopped, patting the fake wall. “The gist of the scene is simple: Both Ren-kun’s and your character have just escaped a life or death situation in the nick of time— You’re both running high on adrenaline after having run away. The both of you have long been dancing around each other due to the romantic tension, never taking the first step, but this is the moment that tension finally breaks and culminates in a desperate kiss. Do you think you can do that?”

 

Ryuji took a moment to think. The situation wasn’t exactly new, to him. How many times they did really escape from a life or death situation? How many times did they pant at each other’s sides after downing a dangerous shadow? He still could almost feel the ghost sensation of the tension running down his spine as he took in large gulps of breath and realize that they were still blessedly alive—

 

The anxiety of not knowing if Ren would come back home in one piece, the slight tinge of fear that first grabbed at his heart when he heard the news about the leader of the Phantom Thieves killing himself—

 

“Yeah.” Ryuji finally replied, raw. “Yeah, I think I can do it.”

 

“Attaboy.” Watanabe replied, gently punching his arm.

 

—

 

_They could barely see as they ran through the dark alleys, heavy breath condensing in front of their faces. They ran and ran, never stopping, until Leader seemed to finally crumble under the weight of what just happened, steps slowing down as he heavily leaned against the wall and finally slumped down on the dirty floor, air wheezing through his throat heavily._

 

_He watched over Leader, leaning down with his hands on his knees as he also caught his breath. He could feel the sweat already starting to stick on him, their ‘work’ clothes uncomfortably hot and tight despite the chilly temperatures. Leader was just slumping bonelessly, the orange artificial light cutting through the little alley painting his hair like an halo._

 

_“I’m sorry.“ Leader gritted out, raw and pained. “I’m sorry—“_

 

_Stupid, stubborn Leader, always a step in front of everyone else, always taking the blame for all of them, always putting his life on the line—_

 

_God, he came so close to losing him for good, this time, didn’t he? He almost saw Leader die right in front of his eyes, and then he would’ve never heard the sound of his voice again, never could gaze upon his small, secretive smile—_

 

_Never he could’ve stood by his side, righting the wrongs of society._

 

_He fell down heavily on his knees in front of Leader, that slowly looked up, blinking. There was so much he could see in his eyes behind that mask that did nothing to hide his beauty—_

 

_His hands moved before his mind could. He roughly grabbed the front of Leader’s coat, dragged him forward rudely, and crushed their mouths together. Leader let out a surprised, rough gasp against his mouth, and then the red of his gloved fingers was on the back of his neck, tugging at his short hair, as Leader’s tongue slipped into his mouth in a bloody, desperate, needed contact. The taste of iron in his mouth was obvious, but it didn’t matter. Nothing did, just their lips pushed together, the little noises rising roughly from the back of Leader’s throat— They separated out of necessity, heads light, catching their breaths. Leader’s hands ran back down, to grab at his leather jacket, as he leaned down and rested his forehead against his shoulder, letting out a small noise like a pained whimper._

 

“Aaaand, CUT!”

 

—

 

“Have you considered a career in this industry? That was quite the performance, from someone that has never acted a day in his life.”

 

Ryuji, back in a t-shirt and shorts, laughed nervously as Himari, dyed blond hair collected in a lazy ponytail, smiled at him.

 

“I don’t think I’m cut for it— My heart was beatin’ so fast.” He replied, rubbing the back of his head. “I could only do it properly ‘cause Ren was with me— And with Watanabe-san’s direction.”

 

“Yeah, she’s amazing to work with.” Himari agreed, a little grin opening on her face. “I’ve worked with all sorts of directors, all of them with their styles— But Watanabe-san is my favorite. I really like how she’s capable of changing her attitude depending on the actor, so they will be at ease and work to the best of their abilities. If there was someone that could pull off directing a person with no acting experience, that’s her.”

 

A brief silence lulled them as they observed said woman discuss the next scene with Ren, in the distance. Ryuji sighed a bit dreamily.

 

“Amamiya-kun is quite a guy, isn’t he?” Himari piped up, voice low and slightly amused. “When I was told I’d have to work with a lead actor that had only prior experience in school plays I really was afraid this project would be a disaster, but he’s talented. And professional, too.”

 

“Yeah, he’s the best.” Ryuji agreed with what was undoubtedly an extremely ‘dumb and in love’ smile on his face. Himari snickered.

 

“You guys make for a cute couple. Hang tight onto him, Sakamoto-kun, it’s only a matter of time before he starts to get those groupies to follow him around.” She added, laughing in front of his expression.

 

“Like hell I’m leavin’ him to anyone else, that guy’s mine.” He declared, grumpy, only making her laugh more.

 

“Ryuji, there you are!”

 

They turned. Ann trotted forward, frowning vaguely, followed by the rest of the group that were wearing the usual visitor passes hanging from their necks.

 

“You guys came back super late yesterday and disappeared before dawn today, what’s up with that?” She asked once she stepped by their side, tilting an eyebrow.

 

“Oh, ya know, catching up ’n stuff.” Ryuji replied with a shrug. “We woke up at the same time this morning, so I thought I’d keep him company while you guys slept.”

 

And while Ann was looking over at the set, where Ren was clearly starting to get ready for the scene, Ryuji winked at Himari, making her chuckle.

 

When Ren walked up to them once the shooting was over, taking the mask off of his face and running an hand through his hair, the red of his gloves looking almost violently bright between his inky black locks, Ryuji felt something pleasant squirm in his stomach. The kisses they traded as they tried out the scene a bit before actually starting to do real takes were pretty damn amazing, but he would be lying to himself if he declared that he wasn’t thinking about just grabbing Ren and kissing him until he would beg for mercy.

 

“ ‘Morning.” Ren greeted them with a warm smile, looking unbearably attractive and suave. And then, as if responding to Ryuji’s unexpressed wishes, he put an hand on Ryuji’s waist, grabbed his collar with the other and dragged him forward, crashing their mouths together.

 

The silence when they separated was so thick you could almost cut it with a knife.

 

“You _dicks_!” Futaba blurted, jumping forward to punch the both of them with no real energy. “I _knew_ something was up, yesterday!”

 

Ren laughed, eyes shining with mirth and love and Ryuji could just get lost in the silver, as he laughed after him, gently bumping their foreheads together.

 

 

 

—

 

**_Ren_ ** _: [1384.jpg sent]_

 

 

**_Ren_ ** _: <3_

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: Stupid_

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: <3_

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: How was the return to school?_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Strange_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I was so sure everyone would think I got my ass arrested again when I disappeared out of the blue, but the rumors about the movie must’ve spread_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: I’m already getting people trying to butter me up and act like we’ve been best friends forever_

 

**_Ren_ ** _:_ ( 눈 ‸ 눈 )

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: Ugh, of course_

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: They can fite me_

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _:_ ( ง •̀_•́) ง

 

**_Ren_ ** _: lol_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: No fighting_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: In any case it’s not like they are gonna see any more of me once the year is over_

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: Yassss_

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: Can’t wait to have you back home, babe <3_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Can’t wait to be back home <3_

 

**_Ren_ ** _: Well, gotta go, family dinner. Talk to you later, love you._

 

**_Ryuji_ ** _: Love you too <3_

 

—

 

The weather was still cold and snowy, when they met up with Ren not far from the movie theater, slaloming through critics and reviewers that were collecting in the area. He was smiling openly the moment he spotted them, before said smile slid off his face and his eyes tightened in a squint behind his glasses.

 

“You told me you wanted a couple of extra tickets for two friends!” Ren exclaimed the second they were close enough, scandalized. “This does not count as ‘ _two friends_ ’!”

 

“So you do not consider me a friend?” Sojiro asked with an amused smile, tilting an eyebrow. “Word. I’m hurt.”

 

“That’s not— Ugh!” Ren dramatically threw his arms at his sides, as Sae let out a brief laugh. “I thought they were going to be for two teenagers I knew nothing about, not you two! It’s embarrassing!”

 

“C’mon, Ren.” Futaba, the _traitor_ , nudged him. “Sojiro was so curious, and Nijima-san as well— Would you deny them the chance to see the fruit of your hard work?”

 

“You suck.” Ren declared decisively, causing some snickers to rise in the little group. He then sighed, producing the tickets out of his pocket. “Fine, knock yourself out. I’ll go see if the bathroom sinks are deep enough to drown myself in.”

 

“Hey, now, no drowning.” Ryuji interjected, sliding his arms around Ren’s waist and leaning his chin on Ren’s shoulder. “Not before you get your oscar for the performance.”

 

“As if.” Ren scoffed, allowing Futaba to snatch the tickets out of his hand and distribute them around. “I gotta go prepare for the meet and greet with the cast, anyway. You guys enjoy the movie.”

 

—

 

The movie was indeed enjoyable. Dramatic, even a bit campy at times, but despite everything they could not help but get sucked into the noir-like atmospheres and the interesting compositions of the shots, the convincing performances— Even if the faces on screen were so familiar, some minutes in they were all seeing the characters rather than the people they knew. It was hard not to get sucked into the creative ways Watanabe-san filled the holes, as they held their breaths for the more tense heists these fictional Phantom Thieves pulled, the tension when the Leader got captured, the almost uncomfortable feeling as they watched him get beaten and interrogated— The heroic rescue by the rest of the team and, of course, as the movie came to it’s climax, the kiss between the Leader and ‘Zugaikotsu’. — _And wasn’t that an ironic name_ —

 

After the credits rolled and the lights turned back on in the theater filled to the brim for the first showing of the movie, the cast that played the Thieves and other central characters, along with Watanabe-san, walked up on stage, between cheering and clapping. Both Himari and Hideki were back to a darker hair color, smiling brightly. Ren seemingly a bit tense, if satisfied, wast standing right between them as they waved at the crowd. It was silly, considering they were far enough from the stage that the figures looked almost like dolls in the distance, but they all had the distinct impression that Ren winked at them.

 

—

 

“… And then when that car just exploded, like, KA-BOOM!” Ren ducked just in time from the hand that Futaba threw out, as she spoke animatedly. “Dude, that was so hype!”

 

His laugh was soft as he sat back upright, distractedly stirring his alcohol-free cocktail. “I’m glad you had fun.”

 

“I’m so gonna go watch it again with my friends from school, I gotta brag about the fact you’re pretty much like, my brother.” She added, nodding firmly and missing the soft smile Ren shot her as she sipped her drink.

 

“Are you going to keep acting, Ren-kun? You’ve really put out an amazing performance.” Haru asked with a little smile, her chin resting on her palms.

 

“I dunno, for now I just want to rest and focus on the university entrance exam.” He replied with a sigh, leaning on his right to rest his head on Ryuji’s shoulder. “It was fun, but that took a lot out of me. I need a pause.”

 

Ryuji hummed, also leaning in, pressing his cheek on Ren’s soft hair with a satisfied little smile. Ann eyed them, letting the straw slip out her lips.

 

“You know, I thought Ryuji would’ve thrown a fit at the kissing scene.” She said, teasing. “It was pretty convincing— You both ok with the fact Ren put his tongue in another guy’s mouth?”

 

Surprising her, they both snickered loudly, shifting to look at each other with equal mischievous expressions.

 

“What?” She asked, frowning slightly.

 

“Nothin’.” Ryuji replied, sounding way too gleeful. “ ’s a secret.”

 

Ann squinted, the silence stretching along the whole group sitting around the table.

 

“Oh my god.” She exhaled, eyes lighting up in understanding. “It was you! Did you play that scene, Ryuji?!”

 

“A guy doesn’t kiss and tell—“ Ryuji replied with a sing-song tone, making Ren snort an ungraceful laugh in his palms. “A guy doesn’t kiss and tell ‘specially when he had no form signed by his mom to have permission to act in a movie.”

 

“I will act as if I went momentarily deaf.” Sae interject, demurely sipping her soda.

 

“You guys are unbelievable—“ Ann sighed, a smile opening on her face as some more snickering run around the table. “I don’t even know how you managed to pull that.”

 

“The Thieves’ final heist.” Ren declared, smirking. “He was brilliant, wasn’t he? I’ll have to take a cut out of my pay to give to him, since he was never officially employed in the cast.”

 

“Dude, don’t need no money.” Ryuji sighed, arm sliding around Ren’s waist to drag him closer. “Got all I could ask for right here in my arms.”

 

Ren let out an embarrassing, somewhat out of character lovestruck giggle, cheeks pinking.

 

“Gross!” Morgana finally intervened with a yowl. “You promised to keep the PDA to a minimum, you two saps!”

 

“Ya have the courage to say that with your nose sunk into a plate of sushi _we_ bought you.” Ryuji replied, tsk-ing. “Ungrateful cat.”

 

Morgana opened his mouth, ready to quip back, but got interrupted by Ren who smacked a loud kiss on Ryuji’s cheek before sliding out the embrace.

 

“C’mon, you two, no fighting. Tonight we celebrate.”

 

His fingers slid through Ryuji’s under the table, as he launched a little mischievous smile at him. Ryuji worked his throat, before smiling back, silent. They managed to keep the PDA to a minimum for the rest of the dinner, even if it required them quite the amount of effort.

 

—

 

Stepping back into LeBlanc was strangely comforting. The place looked the exact same as it had been when Ren left almost a year ago, the smell of coffee hanging in the air as usual.

 

“You sure it’s fine if I stay?” Ryuji asked, sounding a bit indecisive. Ren let out a little huff and closed the door with a couple of energetic key turns, before grabbing Ryuji’s hand and dragging him upstairs.

 

The attic had been kept clean in his absence, feeling strangely empty without the knickknacks he picked up during his year in Tokyo. The bed was neatly made in the usual spot, and the box that Ren sent over before taking the long trip to Tokyo was sitting by the empty shelves, still closed.

 

“Are you just going to lock the fur ball outside?”

 

“He’s staying with Futaba and Sojiro, tonight.” Ren replied as he stopped in the middle of the room and finally let Ryuji’s hand go, only to turn around and sneak an arm around his waist. He put his free hand on Ryuji’s chest, making his index and middle finger walk up on it slowly. “I’ve got a surprise for you—“ He murmured, punctuating every word with a step of his fingers, all the way up to Ryuji’s collarbone.

 

“Yeah?” Ryuji replied wetting his lips, anxious and expectant, eyes lighting up as their gazes met.

 

“Huh-huh.” Ren purred, leaning in to place a little kiss on his jaw and then stepping away to go open the box by the shelf. Ryuji awaited patiently as Ren trafficked with it, emerging with two red gloves and glasses-free, keeping a familiar mask on his face with an hand, as he turned around to smile at Ryuji with heavy lidded eyes.

 

“ _Dude_ —“ Ryuji exhaled, eyes widening. “They really gave ‘em to you?!”

 

“Not officially.” Ren purred, putting the mask on the shelf and stepping back up to him, putting both gloved palms on Ryuji’s chest. “But when I asked Watanabe-san if I could have them she replied that if someone made them disappear while she looked the other way the studios couldn’t annoy her about it…”

 

Ryuji let out a breathy laugh, circling Ren with both arms as he leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose. “You were lying, earlier, _this_ was the Thieves’ final heist.” He commented, voice low and amused. “So, I guess we are going to play dress up, tonight.”

 

Ren’s smile turned into a little, cheeky smirk, as he tipped his head on a side to breathe the next words against Ryuji’s lips. “If you will, _Skull_.”

 

He felt Ryuji’s grin under his mouth, before they melted in a slow, gentle kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have arrived at the end of this fluffy, light-hearted journey <3 hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> As usual you can find me on [tumblr](http://nohaijiachi.tumblr.com/) and [on twitter!](https://twitter.com/NohaVale)


End file.
